Mais rien n'est jamais si simple
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Mycroft et Greg sont ensemble depuis plusieurs années, et malgré la carrière envahissante du premier, leur relation reste stable. Puis Sherlock sort de cure de désintox.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Hé oui, je suis déjà de retour ! Avec une fic à chapitres, cette fois-ci. Tout est déjà écrit, donc sauf imprévu (panne d'internet, absence inopinée, et autre apocalypse), le rythme de publication des sept chapitres sera régulier, probablement à raison d'un par semaine :)**

 **Et pour ne pas changer de ma dernière publication, cette fic a été écrite à partir d'un prompt donné par la merveilleuse SomeCoolName - alors même si aujourd'hui n'est pas une date spécialement appropriée pour te faire un cadeau, Some, cette fic est tout de même pour toi. J'espère de tout cœur que ce que j'ai fait de ton scénario sera à la hauteur de ce que tu en attendais !**

 **Je remercie mille fois mes fidèles bêtas Nalou et Nauss, sans qui je serais encore en train de ramer dans la choucroute. Les filles, merci pour vos encouragements, vos coups de pieds au cul, vos remarques pertinentes et votre œil de lynx, merci tout simplement d'être là. Je vous aime.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tou-te-s une très bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

Sherlock sortit du métro les dents serrées et les tympans encore vrillés par la torture. Entre les supporters braillards d'un quelconque évènement sportif et le mendiant incapable de jouer du violon dans une rame en marche, il n'aurait su dire ce qui était plus douloureux.

S'il aurait volontiers jeté les premiers sur les rails, il s'était retenu d'arracher l'instrument des mains du second pour jouer à sa place – non seulement il aurait certainement amassé deux fois plus d'argent en deux fois moins de temps, mais la musique aurait également soulagé ses oreilles malmenées – mais d'une part, il ne savait pas où l'homme et son violon avaient traîné, et n'avait pas envie de contracter le tétanos en s'écorchant sur une corde rouillée, et d'autre part, le troupeau de bovins qui s'entassait dans le wagon ne connaissait probablement rien à Ysaÿe et ne méritait pas que Sherlock se fatigue pour des ignares.

Puérilement, il continuait d'en vouloir à Mycroft, qui n'avait pu envoyer personne pour le récupérer à l'aéroport. En effet, bien qu'il voue une haine cordiale aux sous-fifres de son frère, elle ne s'étendait pas aux discrètes et confortables voitures privées qui auraient pu lui éviter le calvaire des transports en commun.

Malheureusement, personne n'était disponible, encore moins Mycroft lui-même qui ne rentrait que le lendemain de Dieu savait où. N'ayant pas l'argent pour prendre un taxi et l'option marche à pieds étant tout bonnement hors de question, Sherlock s'était donc rabattu vers le métro en désespoir de cause, passant le trajet à ruminer sa rancœur contre les incompétents, les amateurs de sport, les heures de pointe et la plèbe en général.

Cerise avariée sur le gâteau, il n'allait pas retrouver son appartement à lui – pour une raison obscure impliquant la disparition de ses clés et l'absence de sa logeuse – mais devait se rendre chez le foutu poisson rouge qui servait de compagnon de lit à Mycroft. Rien que d'y penser, Sherlock sentait la nausée monter – à moins que ça n'ait été l'association de la fatigue et de la faim…

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il profita de la sortie inespérée d'un locataire pour entrer sans passer par l'épreuve de l'interphone. Rien de pire que de parler à quelqu'un à travers un système qui grésillait au point d'empêcher toute communication claire…

Il monta directement au dernier étage, repéra le nom sur la deuxième porte à droite, et sonna immédiatement. Son crâne commençait à tambouriner, et il rêvait de s'affaler sur quelque chose de mou et de fermer les yeux.

Ce fut un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui lui ouvrit la porte après trois appuis de plus en plus forcenés sur la sonnette. Sherlock avait entendu du remue-ménage à l'intérieur, indiquant qu'on se dépêchait de venir l'accueillir, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas résisté à l'envie de le presser un peu plus. Il l'admettait sans complexes : la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

En une fraction de seconde, Sherlock déduisit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'amant – _l'amant, quelle horreur_ – de son frère. Posture un peu raide, mais pas au point d'être militaire : probablement flic. Sensiblement musclé sous le t-shirt en coton gris et le jean plutôt flatteur : un habitué de l'action, certainement un agent de la criminelle. Trop jeune pour être haut gradé, peut-être sergent-détective… Les traits réguliers, le visage impassible mais la mâchoire légèrement contractée : tempérament mesuré, mais agacé par les trois sonneries. Bruit de télévision en fond : amateur de sport collectif. _Et dire qu'il avait failli être intéressant…_

L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et Sherlock lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Graham Lestrade. »

Sherlock sut immédiatement qu'il s'était trompé de prénom – léger froncement de sourcil, pincement des lèvres – et se demanda s'il aurait dû mettre une légère intonation interrogative plutôt que de _décréter_ le nom de son hôte. Puis il haussa mentalement les épaules – il n'allait tout de même pas gaspiller de l'espace de palais mental pour retenir le prénom d'un flic qu'il ne rencontrait que parce que son frère s'en servait pour assouvir ses besoins primaires.

oOo

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, stridente, Gregory Lestrade était vautré sur son canapé devant le match de rugby Angleterre – Ecosse, dans une tenue peu recommandée hors de chez soi, et il avait complètement oublié que le frère de son fiancé devait arriver dans la soirée.

Dans un vague accès de panique, Greg fila dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt, grommelant contre le XV d'Angleterre, les imprévus et les décisions unilatérales de Mycroft Holmes. Il poussa un juron tout en ressortant de sa chambre – les cris de joie qui provenaient de sa télévision indiquaient à coup sûr qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Un essai pour l'Ecosse. Génial, il fallait en plus que l'Angleterre perde…

Secouant la tête de dépit, Greg traversa son petit salon pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Le visiteur avait eu le temps de sonner deux fois de plus, et Greg songea sombrement que si les deux frères devaient n'avoir qu'un seul point commun, ce serait certainement l'absence totale de patience.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte, tentant de rester calme, et il se figea en découvrant celui qui avait sonné.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était… improbable.

Grand, presque autant que lui, maigre comme un clou, l'air absolument éreinté. Des cernes violacés contrastaient avec sa peau pâle, soulignant des yeux clairs, à la couleur indescriptible. Des cheveux bouclés, trop longs, emmêlés, encadrant son visage aux pommettes saillantes. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, mais il était vieilli par l'épuisement.

Il aurait dû avoir l'air diminué, faible, sur le point de s'écrouler en un petit tas désarticulé sur le sol – mais non. Comme si l'état de son corps n'avait aucune importance, aucune influence. Il se tenait droit, le regard clair et focalisé, et sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'il parla.

« Graham Lestrade.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Greg pinça les lèvres, vaguement vexé.

\- C'est _Gregory._ Greg. Peu importe. Tu es Sherlock ? »

Haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Dire « oui » à voix haute était probablement trop fatigant… Greg s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, le jeune homme marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'inutilité de retenir le prénom de l'amant de son frère. Bordel, Greg n'avait jamais entendu le mot « amant » sonner si mal.

Le temps qu'il referme la porte, le son de la télé fut coupé, et il revint au pas de course dans le salon, trouvant déjà Sherlock effondré sur le sofa devant la télé. Eteinte. _Oh. Pas si fort que ça._

« Qu'est-ce que… ? lança Greg, trop ahuri pour finir sa phrase.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, et je n'ai pas envie de m'abrutir plus encore avec cette stupidité qu'est le rugby », expliqua le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, sa nuque roulant en arrière sur le dossier.

Greg s'efforça de respirer calmement. Mycroft l'avait prévenu que _Sherlock pouvait être un tantinet condescendant et incisif_ , mais à ce stade, les quatre-vingts pourcents d'eau qui composaient son corps avaient dû être remplacés par du mépris en poudre.

« Je voulais voir le match, protesta-t-il fermement. Il suffisait de couper le son, surtout si tu as les yeux fermés… Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il en rassemblant ses bonnes manières un peu froissées par une telle entrée en matière.

\- Du thé. Du vrai thé, pas du Lipton Yellow Label au goût chimique. Du lait. Pas de sucre. »

Greg serra les dents. _Et s'il te plaît, merci, c'est trop dur ?_ Il s'esquiva toutefois dans la cuisine pour s'affairer à préparer le breuvage demandé, et saisit son portable qui traînait sur la table.

 _Ton frère est arrivé. Il a l'air en sale état, et il est déjà insupportable. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Tu rentres quand ?_

Une fois le message envoyé, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail en attendant que l'eau arrive à ébullition, et soupira. Il n'avait jamais à proprement parler rencontré Sherlock – croisé en coup de vent une paire de fois, lorsqu'il était passé chez Mycroft avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble, mais le cadet des frères Holmes l'avait soigneusement ignoré.

La réponse ne tarda pas arriver.

 _Je t'ai déjà dit que je rentrais demain matin. Pour Sherlock, essaie de le nourrir (n'importe quoi de tout fait fera l'affaire, ne t'embête pas à cuisiner), et fais le dormir dans ta deuxième chambre. Désolé de te l'imposer, mais je n'avais personne d'autre de confiance chez qui le faire aller. – MH_

Greg n'eut pas le temps de soupirer avant que le deuxième message n'arrive.

 _Oh, et quelques règles… Ne lui donne pas d'alcool ni de tabac. Et NE LE LAISSE PAS SORTIR. Je compte sur toi. – MH_

oOo

Lorsque Greg ressortit de la cuisine avec un mug fumant dans la main, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, et sa respiration s'était faite lente et régulière.

« Tu te fous de moi », grommela Greg en posant la tasse sur la table basse.

Agacé d'avoir préparé un thé qui finirait dans l'évier si Sherlock ne se réveillait pas, Greg retourna se chercher une bière fraîche – il avait beau être anglais, il n'allait tout de même pas boire du _thé_ devant un _match de rugby_ – et se réinstalla sur le canapé à côté du jeune homme endormi.

Tout en suivant le match, qui se déroulait de façon particulièrement laborieuse pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, il jetait de temps à autre un regard à Sherlock. Pas exactement curieux, mais pas complètement indifférent non plus.

Le frère de Mycroft était nettement plus agréable quand il était silencieux, songea vaguement Greg. Il avait hâte que l'intrus débarrasse le plancher, futur beau-frère ou non, surtout s'il devait se comporter en gamin mal élevé dès qu'il était conscient.

« Je te préviens, si tu dors encore à la fin du match, je ne te porte pas dans ton lit, tu vas devoir te réveiller et marcher, marmonna Greg en posant sa bière vide à côté de la tasse de thé intouchée.

A sa grande surprise, une voix légèrement pâteuse lui répondit.

\- Dommage, moi qui pensais que tes bras musclés allaient servir à autre chose que plaquer un criminel de bas étage sur le bitume…

Greg eut un demi-sourire amusé.

\- La flatterie ne prend pas. Bois ton thé avant qu'il ne soit froid.

\- Oui maman… » soupira Sherlock en traînant la dernière syllabe.

Il se redressa et saisit la tasse.

« Tu aurais une cigarette ? demanda-t-il tout à trac, et Greg déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Je ne fume pas.

\- Menteur. Vu tes doigts, tes dents et l'odeur de ton appartement, je dirais plutôt que tu as beaucoup fumé, mais ralenti le rythme. Tu essaies d'arrêter mais le stress de ton travail t'empêche de laisser complètement tomber, et tu en fumes… une par jour ? Deux ?

Greg se plaqua une main sur le visage avec un claquement sonore.

\- Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté ? Alors que je sais que tu es le frère de Myc ?

\- Je réitère : aurais-tu la grande générosité de m'offrir une cigarette ? insista Sherlock en ignorant la remarque sur son frère. Je me lève pour la chercher, si tu ne veux pas fatiguer tes jambes non plus. Ton paquet et ton briquet sont dans la poche intérieure de ton manteau, n'est-ce pas ?

Greg sauta sur ses pieds, à moitié paniqué.

\- Non ! D'une part, je ne laisse pas n'importe qui fouiller dans mon manteau… et d'autre part, Mycroft m'a précisé de ne te donner ni alcool ni tabac, et je compte m'y tenir. En plus, j'essaie effectivement d'arrêter et te voir fumer ne m'aidera certainement pas.

Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et dire que tu m'étais presque sympathique, mais finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que les imbéciles qui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil de mon frère. Je suis certain qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de te dire ce que je fais là, ni pourquoi je n'ai le droit ni de fumer, ni de boire alors que je suis légalement un adulte.

\- Il m'a simplement dit que tu avais besoin d'un endroit pour passer la nuit parce que ton appartement n'est pas disponible, se défendit Greg. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails de ta vie privée… »

oOo

Sherlock soupira. Evidemment, Mycroft avait pris soin d'occulter le plus important, et d'omettre tranquillement ses petites manipulations égoïstes.

Il ne comprenait pas que les gens adulent son frère. Même pour les plus obtus, n'était-il pas évident qu'il les utilisait sans vergogne ? Qu'ils n'étaient rien à ses yeux ? Comment Greg, qui avait pourtant l'air d'un type sensé – pour quelqu'un de mentalement limité, n'exagérons rien – pouvait-il se faire berner ?

Le jeune Holmes resta silencieux une seconde, le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Tout dire à Greg ? Ne serait-ce que pour ennuyer Mycroft, ça valait le coup d'abandonner l'idée de la cigarette. Car en lui disant tout, il pouvait certainement l'oublier…

« Menteur, encore, lâcha-t-il. Mycroft ne t'a rien dit de plus, certes, mais tu meurs d'envie de connaître les tenants et aboutissants de ma situation. Ou plutôt, apprendre les détails sordides qui font que tu te retrouves avec un insupportable squatteur…

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Greg, avant de se muer en contrition.

\- Je n'ai pas… tenta-t-il, mais fut aussitôt interrompu.

\- Non, tu n'as rien dit, et ton éducation te pousse à étouffer ta curiosité déplacée. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes paroles pour savoir ce que tu penses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais te le dire, comme ça tu pourras prendre une décision avec toutes les cartes en main.

Greg semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Je me doute que si Mycroft ne m'a rien dit, c'était par respect pour ta vie privée.

L'idée était si incongrue que Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement incrédule – et amer. Le jour où Mycroft se soucierait de la vie privée de qui que soit d'autre que sa propre personne n'était pas arrivé…

\- Tu es sûr de connaître Mycroft ? Il ne t'a rien dit parce que c'est _tellement_ gratifiant pour lui de te voir lui obéir aveuglément… Je suis là parce que mon très cher frère n'a aucune confiance en moi – et une confiance toute relative en ma logeuse, ce qui en dit long sur l'ordre de ses priorités. Je sors de cure de désintoxication, et il s'imagine que ma première réaction en la quittant sera de courir dans les bras de mon ancien dealer. Donc plutôt que de me laisser tranquillement rentrer chez moi, il m'envoie chez quelqu'un qui saura me « maîtriser » si j'essaie de m'enfuir, et qui se méfiera de moi. Ce qui est complètement stupide, quand on y réfléchit. Si j'avais voulu replonger aussi sec, je ne serais même pas venu jusqu'ici.

Le flic resta perplexe pendant une poignée de secondes, enfoui sous l'avalanche d'informations que Sherlock avait débitée à un rythme trop élevé.

\- Tu sors de désintox… ? finit-il par demander lentement. Et tu ne veux pas replonger, mais le tabac te semble une alternative viable, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Le tabac est une substance tout à fait légale. Je ne t'ai pas demandé un shot d'héroïne…

\- Encore heureux, grimaça Greg. Je ne suis pas certain que beaucoup de flics pourraient te… fournir. En tout cas, c'est toujours non pour la clope, et c'est une décision que je prends en ayant toutes les cartes en main, conclut-il avec un imperceptible sourire satisfait.

Sherlock laissa rouler sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé avec un râle de déception, mais le léger rictus qui fit tressauter ses lèvres montrait qu'il concédait le point à Greg.

oOo

Il se réveilla au son des éclats de voix mal contrôlés qui filtraient à travers la cloison. Vu le niveau sonore, les deux personnes devaient se trouver juste derrière, et Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à les identifier malgré l'absence de mots intelligibles. Greg et Mycroft.

Il se retourna dans le lit, enfouit sa tête sous la couette, et voulut se rendormir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre _ça_ , et moins encore de se lever. Son crâne protestait contre le réveil intempestif, et son ventre lui rappela désagréablement qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

La faim – et l'envie de s'éloigner de la source du bruit – finit par prendre le dessus sur la fatigue, et Sherlock se leva péniblement. Il enfila ses vêtements de la veille, peu désireux de se faire surprendre à moitié nu, et sortit silencieusement de la chambre d'amis.

Ses pieds foulèrent le carrelage froid de la cuisine avec un chuchotement discret, et il ouvrit précautionneusement les placards jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de mangeable. Il fixa son choix sur un bol de muesli et un verre de lait – il ne comprenait pas les personnes qui mélangeaient les deux, produisant une mixture parfaitement répugnante lorsque les céréales ramollissaient jusqu'à se dissoudre dans le liquide. Il fouilla encore un peu pour dénicher une petite cuillère, et s'adossa simplement au plan de travail pour manger, essayant de ne pas réfléchir aux retrouvailles avec son frère, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Il engloutit son petit déjeuner et laissa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, puis sortit de la cuisine, désœuvré.

Poussé par l'ennui, Sherlock commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'un pan de laine feutrée grise dans l'entrée attire son regard. Il se stoppa net, puis s'approcha à pas de loup – oui. C'était le manteau de Mycroft. Sherlock tendit l'oreille, attentif aux sons qui provenaient toujours de la chambre de Gregory. Ils ne risquaient pas de sortir de sitôt.

Le jeune homme fouilla méthodiquement les poches du manteau de son frère, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans la poche intérieure gauche. Un sourire insolent et satisfait étira ses lèvres.

oOo

Se faire réveiller par un Mycroft nu et apparemment très déterminé était une délicieuse façon de commencer sa journée de repos, décida Greg alors que la bouche de son amant lui prodiguait des soins méticuleux. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux auburn, encore ensommeillé, et laissa s'évader un gémissement enroué. La langue de Mycroft était habile et taquine, ses lèvres chaudes, et ses mains se trouvaient partout. Bientôt, Greg fut parfaitement éveillé, et il tira mollement sur les cheveux de Mycroft pour l'inciter à remonter.

« Myc… souffla-t-il alors que l'intéressé obéissait lentement, semant des baisers sur son torse au passage.

\- Bonjour, Gregory », répondit-il dans un murmure, en atteignant sa bouche.

Ils échangèrent un long et lent baiser, tandis que leurs corps commençaient à onduler ensemble à un rythme alangui. La cadence accéléra tranquillement, au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes se redécouvraient, s'accordaient une nouvelle fois après une longue période de séparation.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, d'abord doux et profonds, puis plus superficiels, jusqu'à devenir saccadés, leurs voix se faisant rauques alors qu'ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

« Myc, bordel, ce que tu m'as manqué…, grogna Greg en s'enfonçant en lui de plus en plus brutalement.

\- J'ai envie de toi… depuis que l'avion a décollé, rétorqua Mycroft, essoufflé, les mains crispées sur les draps froissés. Autant… te dire que le voyage… m'a semblé long… »

Greg sourit, et agrippa les hanches de l'homme plus fermement. Tout en bougeant, il dévora des yeux et des lèvres la peau blanche et immaculée du dos de Mycroft, et lorsqu'il sentit que son amant commençait à se contracter autour de lui, il glissa une main jusqu'à son entrejambe pour saisir son membre gonflé.

« Gregory… ! » haleta Mycroft.

Il se plaqua contre le policier, collant ses fesses contre le creux de son aine, et son dos contre le torse brûlant. Greg l'amena à l'orgasme d'un mouvement expert de sa main, tout en faisant rouler lentement son bassin contre celui de Mycroft.

L'agent du gouvernement se libéra sur les draps avec un cri à peine retenu, et Greg le suivit après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, ignorant la tache poisseuse sous eux, toujours emboîtés.

Greg mordilla tendrement la nuque de Mycroft, son souffle se perdant dans les courts cheveux désordonnés.

« La seule chose qui me permet de supporter tes déplacements à rallonge, c'est ce genre de réveil », murmura-t-il en embrassant le cou de son amant.

Le corps de Mycroft se tendit, et Greg se donna une grande claque mentale. Sa remarque n'avait eu à ses yeux qu'un sens romantique, mais en réfléchissant une seconde de plus, il aurait su que son fiancé la trouverait déplacée – ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir.

« Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

Il avait gardé la voix basse, mais l'agacement était tout à fait perceptible. L'ambiance chaleureuse et encore essoufflée s'était évaporée, laissant un froid qui couvrit la peau de Greg d'une chair de poule tenace. Inutile d'espérer traîner au lit avec un Mycroft énervé. Greg se leva et se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers la salle de bains. Ils avaient eu cette dispute tellement de fois qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'échanger les répliques à voix haute.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, Mycroft prit sa place sans un mot, et Greg enfila un jean et un t-shirt propre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Le bol et le verre sales dans l'évier lui firent froncer les sourcils – il n'avait pas entendu Sherlock se lever.

Il alla jeter un œil dans le salon pour le saluer, mais trouva la pièce vide. La porte de la deuxième chambre était fermée, et Greg haussa les épaules. Sherlock avait dû se recoucher après avoir mangé.

Il retourna à sa cafetière et à ses toasts, attendant que Mycroft entre dans la cuisine déjà tiré à quatre épingles, comme d'habitude. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux auburn encore humides soigneusement peignés en arrière. Décidé à passer outre la tension qui régnait toujours dans les lèvres pincées de son fiancé, Greg s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça d'un bras, posant son autre main sur sa joue rasée de près.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Myc. Je voulais simplement dire que je suis content que tu sois rentré. Tu m'as manqué, mon amour, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Mycroft se détendit entre ses bras et répondit au baiser.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits avec toi, tu le sais », répliqua-t-il quand ses lèvres furent libérées.

Ils profitèrent de leur petit déjeuner dans un silence tranquille, la sérénité revenue. Jusqu'à ce que Mycroft demande où se trouvait Sherlock.

« Toujours endormi je suppose, répondit Greg en haussant les épaules. Il a déjeuné, j'ai trouvé son bol dans l'évier, mais il n'était pas dans le salon et la chambre est fermée, je suppose qu'il s'est recouché. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé hier soir en arrivant.

\- Sherlock ne dort jamais beaucoup. Ça m'étonne qu'il se soit recouché », fit Mycroft en reposant son mug de café.

Greg eut une moue désinvolte. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ? C'était la première fois qu'il fréquentait le jeune homme plus de quelques secondes d'affilée. Mais Mycroft ne semblait pas convaincu par la thèse de la grasse matinée, et il se leva de sa chaise, laissant sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la table. Greg leva les yeux au ciel. _Si tu ne comptes pas le finir, tu peux peut-être le vider et le mettre au lave-vaisselle ?_ songea-t-il, agacé, mais l'intéressé était déjà sorti de la pièce.

Le flic décida de laisser son fiancé gérer la situation avec son frère. Vu comme Sherlock avait l'air de l'apprécier, inutile de rajouter une couche d'embarras à la situation en intervenant. Il termina donc sa tartine et s'apprêtait à ranger la cuisine quand Mycroft l'appela. Sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Greg le rejoignit devant la chambre d'amis que Sherlock avait occupée, et la trouva vide. Mycroft se tenait à côté de la porte, l'air pincé.

« Parti se recoucher, hein ? Où est-il, Greg ?

L'intonation s'était faite accusatrice, et il fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache plus que toi ? rétorqua-t-il, pressentant que l'affaire était loin d'être terminée.

Mycroft fulminait visiblement.

\- Il est venu ici hier soir, tu peux me le promettre ?

\- Myc –

\- Oui, il est venu, marmonna Mycroft pour lui-même, avant de retourner dans le salon. Et merde, cracha-t-il. Il m'a pris la clé de son appartement. Il a dû s'enfuir pendant qu'on… Greg, je t'ai demandé de _ne pas le laisser sortir_ , martela-t-il lorsque le policier le suivit.

\- Et j'étais censé l'en empêcher comment ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais l'enfermer dans la chambre à double tour ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je te l'ai dit. Avec Sherlock, il faut s'attendre à tout, lâcha Mycroft d'une voix glaciale.

Greg resta muet de surprise. Enfermer Sherlock ? Comment ça, c'était une solution envisageable ?!

Le temps qu'il comprenne que Mycroft était entièrement sérieux, celui-ci avait déjà enfilé chaussures et manteau, et claqué la porte derrière lui sans un mot de plus, le téléphone déjà vissé à l'oreille – abandonnant derrière lui un demi-mug de café froid et un Greg toujours sidéré par sa réaction.

Le flic se passa une main sur le visage et tenta de se convaincre que la situation allait rentrer dans l'ordre, et que ce foutu Sherlock ne mettrait plus les pieds ici avant d'être civilisé.

Mais rien n'était jamais si simple…

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce début vous donnera envie de revenir lire la suite.**

 **On se retrouve lundi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre, et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Des bisous**

 **Flo'w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous passez tou(te)s un bon lundi (si tant est qu'une telle chose existe) !**

 **Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre vous ait plu ! Un grand merci à Elie Bluebell, Electre1964, Gargouilles et malya pour vos reviews, je suis joie :)**

 **Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

Greg était en train de sortir le plat du four lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas traverser le salon.

« J'espère que tu as faim, lança-t-il à la cantonade en déposant les lasagnes fumantes sur le dessous de plat en fer forgé. J'ai fait la recette de ma mère…

Le nouvel arrivant s'appuya contre la cloison ouverte entre la cuisine et le salon, et offrit à Greg un sourire fatigué.

\- Ça sent jusque dans le couloir... »

Le policier sourit et ôta ses maniques avant de venir enlacer Mycroft, oubliant que son tablier était maculé de taches de sauce et que le politicien portait un costume hors de prix. Il l'embrassa longuement, savourant la présence de son fiancé contre lui, laissant de côté ses tracas de la journée.

Les protestations de l'estomac de Mycroft finirent malheureusement par interrompre leur étreinte, et Greg l'invita à passer à table avec un sourire narquois. Il lui servit une portion généreuse, s'attribua une part similaire, et pendant quelques instants le silence régna, les deux profitant de la cuisine de Greg. Ce fut lui qui le brisa, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« Tiens, en parlant de ma mère, je l'ai _encore_ eue au téléphone aujourd'hui...

Mycroft grogna sur sa bouchée de lasagnes.

\- J'en étais sûr. Tu ne fais cette recette que quand ta mère t'appelle et que tu es contrarié. Elle t'a encore parlé de l'organisation du mariage, et a râlé parce que ça ne va pas assez vite à son goût, n'est-ce pas ?

Greg pinça les lèvres.

\- J'adore ne même pas avoir à tout te raconter, grinça-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Excuse-moi. J'ai passé la journée à gérer le problème « Sherlock » en plus de mon travail habituel. Il faut croire que ses déductions intempestives sont contagieuses », soupira Mycroft en repoussant son assiette sans la terminer.

Il se rencogna sur sa chaise et but une gorgée du vin que Greg avait servi. Le policier vida consciencieusement son assiette, décidé à ne pas relever _le problème Sherlock._ Mycroft n'en avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était parti en trombe de l'appartement la veille, et il avait découché sans plus d'explications ce soir-là. Greg n'était donc pas décidé à relancer le débat, peu enclin à recevoir de nouvelles invectives sur son incapacité à surveiller le jeune homme. Mais Mycroft n'était apparemment pas prêt à laisser tomber le sujet.

« On a fini par le retrouver. Ce matin, vers deux heures. Il n'a rien voulu dire, sans surprise, mais il est resté clean, ce qui est plutôt miraculeux en soi… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, hier soir. Je crois qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de prendre du recul, et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Greg haussa une épaule.

\- Mmh.

Il était toujours froissé par le comportement de Mycroft la veille, et il avait envie d'en rajouter une couche – _comment sais-tu qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ? Tu penses qu'il ne va pas encore te filer sous le nez ?_ – mais il se retint. Inutile d'envenimer la situation – et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il prenait malgré lui le parti de Sherlock, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Mais Mycroft lui lança un regard scrutateur, et Greg sut qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à voix haute.

\- Je ne peux pas savoir qu'il ne recommencera pas. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Mais Sherlock n'est pas une mince affaire à gérer, tu l'auras remarqué, alors je me passerai de ton sarcasme… »

Greg se leva pour débarrasser la table, sans répondre. A vrai dire, il était certainement mal placé pour donner son avis sur la question. Il pensait comprendre désormais pourquoi Mycroft avait soigneusement évité les présentations avec son frère depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, sept ans auparavant… Sherlock était sans aucun doute un enfer à vivre et à gérer, et Mycroft devait s'assurer que son image reste irréprochable. Avoir un petit frère héroïnomane pouvait lui coûter cher lors d'éventuelles évolutions de carrière, et il devait préférer mettre le moins de monde possible dans le secret…

Tout en mettant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, Greg fronça les sourcils. Il suivait le même raisonnement tordu que Sherlock lui avait servi – Mycroft plaçait sa propre personne et son travail au-dessus de tout. Mais c'était faux. L'aîné de la fratrie Holmes, sous ses abords froids et hautains, était un homme passionné, un ami loyal, et un amant tendre. Certes, son métier était important, mais Greg ne pouvait lui en vouloir à ce propos. Lui-même espérait devenir inspecteur un jour, peut-être préfet de police lorsqu'il ne serait plus assez jeune pour être efficace sur le terrain… Il savait ce que c'était que la pression de la hiérarchie, et il ne doutait pas un instant que celle que Mycroft subissait était bien pire.

« Tu es bien silencieux, remarqua ce dernier en mettant le reste des lasagnes dans une boîte hermétique.

Greg soupira.

\- Ton frère continue de m'embrouiller le cerveau. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas des criminels, tous les deux, je n'ose pas imaginer les enquêtes…

\- Mon frère est un criminel. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un génie du mal, mais la drogue l'a poussé à des extrémités auxquelles je n'aime pas penser, grommela Mycroft.

\- Il m'a dit que tu ne m'avais rien expliqué à son sujet parce que tu aimes que je t'obéisse aveuglément… fit Greg en levant les yeux au ciel, montrant qu'il trouvait l'idée dérisoire.

A l'intérieur, il avait étrangement peur d'avoir énoncé la vérité. Mycroft ricana sombrement.

\- Ah, mon cher frère… Voilà exactement pourquoi j'ai préféré non seulement t'éviter de le rencontrer plus tôt, mais également ne rien te dire sur lui à l'avance. Il n'a aucune confiance en moi ; pire encore, il me hait, et il adore monter les gens contre moi juste pour s'amuser. Si je t'avais prévenu qu'il le ferait, tu aurais ruminé la chose encore plus longtemps… Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il t'ait expliqué à quel point tu n'es qu'un jouet pour moi.

Greg hocha la tête, appuyé au plan de travail. Mycroft s'approcha de lui, et le policier haussa un sourcil en voyant la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son amant.

\- Cela dit, si tu veux m'obéir aveuglément… Il me suffira de te bander les yeux la prochaine fois qu'on… » murmura Mycroft à l'oreille de Greg, ses mains glissant sur ses hanches.

oOo

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Greg était vautré devant la télé, et Mycroft était plongé dans un livre, allongé la tête sur les cuisses de son amant. Il releva les yeux de son roman et fronça un sourcil.

« Tu as déjà commandé le dîner ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

Il était tout juste dix-neuf heures, et ils profitaient ensemble d'un des très rares jours de repos de Mycroft.

\- Non, je m'étais dit qu'on pouvait sortir… Le nouveau chinois en bas de la rue me tentait bien.

Mycroft eut un petit rire en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

\- Mmh. En fait, tu veux manger la même chose que d'habitude, mais dans une vraie assiette… »

Greg rit sans savoir quoi répondre – il n'y avait pas pensé sous cet angle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de se justifier pour continuer la plaisanterie, mais soudain, la voix de Mycroft fit tomber à l'eau et couler la perspective d'une soirée romantique plus vite qu'un parpaing lesté au plomb.

« Sherlock ?! »

 _Non, c'est pas vrai… !_ songea Greg en se levant du canapé, mais le jeune frère de Mycroft se tenait bel et bien dans l'entrée, l'air profondément agacé.

« Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-il avec emphase, comme si c'était une situation tragique.

Greg était sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel, mais l'expression qui peignit le visage de Mycroft le laissa penser que ce n'était peut-être pas si anodin.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ? Tu es allé en cours, aujourd'hui ?

\- Huit longues et douloureuses heures de ma vie que je ne récupérerai jamais, geignit Sherlock, théâtral.

\- Et tu n'as pas de travail à faire ? Pas de devoirs ?

Le regard blasé que Sherlock renvoya à son frère était apparemment éloquent aux yeux de celui-ci, car il soupira.

\- Sherlock, je ne suis pas une machine à fournir des occupations. Il va falloir apprendre à te débrouiller, fit Mycroft, et les mots semblaient avoir été répétés des centaines de fois.

\- Je peux rester ici ce soir ? demanda Sherlock, ignorant royalement la dernière remarque. Mes voisins ont décidé de faire une soirée, et rien ne les convaincra de faire moins de bruit… »

Mycroft se pinça l'arête du nez, et se tourna vers Greg, l'air interrogateur. Le policier haussa les épaules, mais il ne put masquer son agacement. Pour une fois, _une fois_ que rien n'avait interrompu la journée de repos de Mycroft, il fallait que quelque chose vienne perturber leur soirée.

Sherlock lança également un regard froid à Greg.

« Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, Gavin. Si j'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à faire, je me serais bien passé de venir ici. Mais ton cher Mycroft m'a interdit de traîner dans la rue sous peine de me voir assigner un surveillant…

\- Je n'ai…

\- Rien dit, je sais, le coupa Sherlock, dédaigneux. Ça n'en est pas moins flagrant que tu ne veux pas me voir ici.

\- Du calme, intervint fermement Mycroft. Très bien, Sherlock, entre au lieu de rester planté dans le couloir. Puisque tu ne nous laisseras pas tranquille, et parce que je n'ai pas envie que Greg te déteste éternellement alors que tu seras bientôt son beau-frère, je propose qu'on reprenne de zéro. Il serait peut être judicieux que vous fassiez proprement connaissance. Tu parlais du chinois en bas de la rue, Greg ? »

oOo

Somme toute, le dîner aurait pu être pire. La conversation avait été crispée jusqu'aux entrées, Greg et Sherlock se dévisageant froidement tout en échangeant des banalités sous l'œil attentif et un tantinet frustré de Mycroft. Pourtant, Sherlock faisait un réel effort. L'idée de se faire renvoyer à la solitude et à un appartement envahi par la techno bon marché de ses voisins l'enthousiasmait encore moins que de passer la soirée avec Mycroft et son poisson rouge – c'était dire à quel point il s'ennuyait.

Il aurait préféré vagabonder dans Londres à la recherche de curiosités, redécouvrant la ville qui lui avait été interdite pendant les longs mois de cure qu'il avait passés au fin fond de nulle part dans le nord de l'Angleterre, mais la menace du surveillant faisait son effet. Il savait pertinemment que Mycroft n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui coller un gorille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

Alors il se força à entretenir une discussion avec Gregory, refusant d'admettre que l'homme était moins inintéressant qu'il ne l'avait jugé lors de leur première rencontre. La logique lui disait que Mycroft ne devait pas supporter d'être intime avec n'importe qui, mais l'accepter serait revenu à lui donner raison, et la fierté puérile de Sherlock l'en empêchait.

Il fut contraint de changer d'avis alors que les plats arrivaient. Greg s'était levé quelques minutes pour répondre à un appel, et lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, il avait l'air contrarié.

« Excusez-moi, lâcha-t-il vaguement en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Les criminels n'attendent pas…

Mycroft haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

\- Toujours l'affaire de Chelsea ?

Greg hocha la tête.

\- Ils viennent de relâcher notre suspect numéro un… Son alibi est loin de tenir debout, mais on n'a pas de quoi le prouver », grinça-t-il.

L'oreille de Sherlock fut immédiatement attirée. Le silence s'installait, lourd, tandis que Greg ruminait la nouvelle, mais le jeune homme interrompit ses réflexions.

« S'il n'y a pas de preuves, alors pourquoi son alibi n'est-il pas convaincant ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas censé parler de l'affaire.

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites, l'air exaspéré.

\- Mycroft sait clairement de quoi il s'agit, pourtant. Alors, cet alibi ? »

Greg se fit prier, mais finit par capituler et lui résumer les faits. Sherlock reconnut instantanément l'affaire, dont il avait entendu parler quelques jours plus tôt dans un journal télévisé.

« Vous n'avez pas assez de preuves pour démonter l'alibi du frère ?! s'étonna-t-il, et Greg lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Le frère ? Oh, non, il a été innocenté dès le début de l'enquête… C'est le mari qu'on essaie de coincer, mais on ne peut pas prouver qu'il soit arrivé sur le lieu du crime avant l'heure du décès.

Ce fut le tour de Sherlock de prendre un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Greg était en train de raconter ?

\- Le _mari_?! Non, pas possible, vous avez écarté la piste du frère pour celle du _mari_ ? Même le demi-encart que l'affaire prenait dans le _Times_ suffisait pour comprendre qu'il fallait faire l'inverse ! Mycroft, tu l'as laissé suivre une fausse piste alors qu'il t'a raconté la situation ?!

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, surpris par sa véhémence.

\- Je ne m'y suis pas intéressé de près. Je ne me mêle pas du travail de Gregory, et il ne se mêle pas du mien.

Sherlock poussa un soupir consterné.

\- Tu préfères donc le laisser s'embourber… Enfin. Gregory – je ne me suis pas trompé, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? – fouillez du côté du frère. Le mari dit la vérité ; en plus, il n'a pas de mobile pour tuer sa femme. Ils étaient en instance de divorce, et il aurait récupéré la moitié des biens du couple de toute façon. Alors que la pension qu'elle versait à son frère aurait été divisée par deux. Comment vous avez fait pour passer à côté de ça ? Vous travaillez avec des manchots aveugles ?

\- L'inspecteur… commença Greg, l'air de vouloir défendre l'équipe dont il faisait partie, mais Sherlock l'interrompit une fois de plus.

\- … est un imbécile, finit-il à sa place. Il faut vraiment arrêter d'essayer de tasser les faits dans votre théorie, et commencer à élaborer la théorie autour des faits. C'est dit des centaines de fois dans n'importe quel roman ou film policier, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça pouvait s'appliquer à un cas réel ? »

Greg eut l'air piqué au vif, mais la question eut le mérite de débloquer la conversation laborieuse en les lançant sur le vaste sujet des enquêtes de police. Sherlock le questionna sur d'anciennes affaires, dont Greg avait le droit de parler, et le reste de la soirée passa à toute allure, sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive du sourire satisfait de son frère aîné.

oOo

Si Greg avait été plutôt content de l'issue de la soirée, il ne s'était pas attendu aux conséquences que son nouveau rapprochement avec Sherlock engendrerait.

Après le restaurant, ils avaient appelé un taxi pour ramener Sherlock chez lui, et Greg avait conclu de leur « vraie » rencontre que le jeune homme était finalement tout à fait fréquentable, pourvu qu'il ait l'esprit occupé par quelque chose qui l'intéressait – et visiblement, les mystères entraient dans cette catégorie. Ce point commun avait contribué à aider Greg à mieux apprécier l'énergumène qu'était Sherlock. Il avait dit à Mycroft qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à trouver des affaires classées sans suite suffisamment anciennes pour pouvoir les donner à son frère pour s'occuper, et le politicien avait trouvé l'idée intéressante.

Greg avait également donné son numéro de téléphone à Sherlock _en cas de besoin urgent_ – mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas la même notion de l'urgence que lui.

Au début, ce ne furent que des messages occasionnels.

 _Est-ce que tu travailles sur l'enquête de l'homme trouvé démembré à Brixton ? – SH_

 _La police de 1973 ne devait pas être bien reluisante. J'ai résolu l'affaire du détournement de fonds en quatre minutes et cinquante-sept secondes. – SH_

 _Pour le démembré, c'est un règlement de comptes entre gangs. La scène de crime a tout d'un avertissement lancé à une faction adverse. – SH_

Puis ils se firent plus fréquents, à mesure que Greg y répondait, au début plus intéressé par les conclusions que Sherlock tirait des vieux cas que par ses déductions sur les investigations en cours. Mais il se rendit vite compte que les idées du jeune homme se révélaient pratiquement toujours fondées, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui accorder un peu plus de crédit, même s'il ne lui transmettait aucune information sensible.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva – Sherlock résolut toutes les anciennes affaires que Greg lui avait données, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il débarqua chez lui un soir, alors que le flic oubliait de manger son poulet au curry, trop pris par le film qu'il regardait.

En ouvrant la porte, Lestrade haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Sherlock ? Mycroft est absent, je pensais que tu le savais…

\- Loin de moi l'idée de venir voir mon frère, marmonna Sherlock en entrant sans y avoir été invité. J'ai fini toutes tes vieilles enquêtes, je me demandais si tu en avais d'autres. J'ai _neuf_ heures à passer à l'université demain, que des cours magistraux en amphithéâtre, autant dire l'ennui assuré… On ne fait vraiment pas assez de travaux pratiques. Enfin, du coup j'aurai besoin d'une occupation, vu que je ne peux pas sécher les cours sans que Mycroft en soit immédiatement informé…

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une telle tirade.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir envie de sécher les cours, je l'ai bien fait quand j'étais étudiant… fit-il en refermant la porte. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autre affaire sous la main, il faudra que j'aille me renseigner aux archives. C'est vraiment impossible pour toi d'écouter les profs, pour une fois ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock ne lui adressa qu'un soupir exaspéré, avant de s'affaler dans le canapé tout naturellement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- La Défense Lincoln – Greg fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté – est-ce que tu comptes rester là ou… ?

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me mettre dehors ?

\- Je… Oh, fais comme tu veux. » laissa tomber Greg en voyant que Sherlock avait récupéré son curry abandonné.

Il se rassit à côté du jeune homme, relança le film, et regretta pendant les quarante-six minutes suivantes d'avoir ouvert la porte. Sherlock n'avait regardé l'écran qu'une poignée de secondes avant de résoudre à voix haute l'enquête de Michael Haller, l'avocat tenant le premier rôle de l'intrigue. Puis il passa le reste du film à critiquer le jeu des acteurs et le peu de subtilité du coupable, malgré les protestations de Greg.

Le policier finit toutefois par réussir à renvoyer Sherlock chez lui, en lui promettant de chercher d'autres enquêtes pour lui.

Il n'avait obtenu qu'une paix illusoire, et surtout temporaire. Sherlock réapparut le lendemain, réclamant les dossiers promis. Greg n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour y penser, et dut supporter un Sherlock d'humeur massacrante pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Le jeune homme avait, apparemment, subi une journée éreintante au milieu des ânes qui peuplaient l'université, et il n'aspirait qu'à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Greg n'étant pas vraiment volontaire, il s'efforça de calmer et d'occuper Sherlock, se maudissant d'être si conciliant. Il avait envie de mettre l'étudiant à la porte pour passer une soirée tranquille, mais les conséquences probables d'un tel geste l'en empêchaient.

Greg commanda deux plats au restaurant indien, se souvenant que Sherlock avait dévoré son curry la veille, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le policier fut soulagé de constater que la nourriture avait au moins le mérite de ralentir le débit de paroles du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu viens ici ? demanda Greg tout à trac, profitant de la mastication de Sherlock pour parler.

Le jeune homme déglutit et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est le seul endroit de Londres que Mycroft ne m'a pas interdit, à part la fac et chez moi. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé au même endroit tout le temps…

\- Tu viens juste pour changer d'air, en somme.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être vexé. Si ta compagnie me rebutait, je ne serais pas ici. Je viens aussi parce que tu es relativement distrayant…

Greg étouffa un rire.

\- C'est censé être un compliment ? railla-t-il gentiment, mais Sherlock resta impassible.

\- Oui. J'ai _besoin_ de distractions. J'ai _besoin_ de quelque chose pour…

Il se tut, et secoua la tête.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Greg, perplexe.

Sherlock lui lança un regard froid, comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir insisté.

\- Pour remplacer la drogue, cracha-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Greg l'observa sans mot dire pendant quelques instants. Il avait envie de poser des questions, il l'admettait. Le jeune homme l'intriguait – si semblable et en même temps si différent de son frère…

\- La cure n'a pas suffi à te sevrer ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sorti, maintenant ?

Sherlock releva les yeux de ses pieds pour les fixer durement sur Greg.

\- Un mois ? Deux ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On m'a sevré physiquement, mais personne ne peut rien pour l'aspect psychologique de l'addiction. Je ne suis pas dépendant de la drogue en elle-même, Gregory, et je peux aisément m'en passer tant que j'ai l'esprit occupé. Mais l'ennui me guette à chaque seconde, et c'est lui qui menace de me faire rechuter. Mon cerveau n'est jamais entièrement sous contrôle. S'il n'est pas constamment nourri, il s'emballe, surchauffe, et il n'y a que trois moyens de le calmer : une expérience intéressante, un bon mystère, ou une seringue pleine. »

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme prévu voilà la suite de cette fic :)**

 **Merci à mes fantastiques bêtas Nalou et Nauss, et merci à Malya, Elie Bluebell, Electre1964 et nikkouyoku pour les super reviews :D**

 **Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

 **oOo**

« …'lut » marmonna Greg en entrant dans la cuisine, encore mal réveillé.

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le nez dans un mug et les yeux fixés sur une liasse de feuilles agrafées. Greg haussa les épaules et chercha la cafetière.

« Sur la table », indiqua Sherlock d'une voix traînante, sans relever le regard.

Le policier arqua un sourcil, mais la cafetière était effectivement en évidence, pleine, et visiblement encore chaude. La vapeur s'échappait, indolente, par le bec verseur. Gregory s'en servit une tasse, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un grognement. La première gorgée de café qu'il s'octroya fut comme une brûlure lente, la chaleur se répandant dans son corps, et l'amertume riche du breuvage envahissant ses sens. Il ferma les yeux pour la savourer, ressentir pleinement son véritable réveil, le brouillard se dissiper dans son esprit. Il reposa son mug et s'étira, faisant rouler ses épaules nues vers l'arrière.

« Merci pour le café, Sherlock.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre que tu te lèves pour pouvoir déjeuner », répliqua l'intéressé.

Greg eut un mince sourire amusé. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de son état encore à moitié ensommeillé, il remarqua que la cuisine était dans un désordre notable. Placards ouverts, boîte de muesli entamée et laissée en vrac sur le plan de travail avec la bouteille de lait… Le policier masqua un soupir, et observa Sherlock qui mangeait d'un air distrait, absorbé par sa lecture. Somme toute, le frère de Mycroft était un grand enfant… Un génie, certes, et sans doute loin de la pureté et de l'innocence des plus jeunes, mais il y avait en lui une touche de maladresse, une incompréhension des règles de la société qui le faisaient paraître bien plus ingénu qu'il ne devait l'être réellement. Sherlock était un mélange improbable, un gosse capricieux et un esprit torturé tout à la fois, avec des yeux qui pouvaient s'illuminer d'une joie toute enfantine, et la seconde d'après, porter le regard vide de celui qui en a trop vu.

Mais là, tout de suite, son regard n'exprimait que la plus profonde concentration, et Greg l'observa un moment avant de tiquer. La liasse qui se trouvait entre les mains du jeune homme lui était familière…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il, appréhendant de déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Le dossier de l'affaire Mills-Benson. Vous avez vraiment fait le travail à moit- hé !

Greg s'était levé et avait arraché les feuilles à Sherlock d'un geste brusque.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lire ça, c'est confidentiel ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé, en agitant le dossier.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir laissé traîner sur la table ?

\- Parce… parce que je suis chez moi, et que je laisse ce que je veux où bon me semble ! J'ai travaillé là-dessus hier soir, et je l'ai laissé tel quel, ça n'était pas une invitation à lire ! J'ai accepté de t'héberger, ça ne t'autorise pas à fouiner !

Sherlock se leva, abandonnant son bol vide, et saisit sa sacoche de cours.

\- Je dois y aller, répliqua-t-il, visiblement peu désireux de relever les remontrances du policier. Je dis ça comme ça, hein, mais vous feriez bien d'interroger à nouveau Benson. Il ment à propos de ses relations avec Mills. »

Sans plus d'explications, il quitta l'appartement, laissant en plan un Greg sidéré. Le policier secoua la tête et rangea le dossier dans sa chemise cartonnée avant de s'attaquer au rangement de la cuisine.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait trouvé Sherlock en train de l'attendre devant sa porte. Le jeune homme lui avait expliqué que certains de ses camarades de classe avaient décidé de le prendre pour cible, et avaient menacé de lui rendre visite pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il avait donc besoin d'un endroit où passer quelques jours le temps que l'affaire se tasse, n'osant pas retourner dans son propre appartement. Lorsque Greg lui avait demandé pourquoi ils en avaient après lui, Sherlock avait simplement éludé la question en disant que les gens n'aiment que rarement ceux qui sont différents d'eux, et ajouté que Mycroft était au courant et allait faire en sorte d'éviter de regrettables débordements.

Greg avait accepté, faute de réel prétexte pour refuser. Il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser à la rue ni le renvoyer à un appartement où l'attendait un potentiel passage à tabac.

Leur cohabitation avait été maladroite au début, mais il avait suffi de deux ou trois soirs pour qu'ils s'habituent à la présence de l'autre, et somme toute, Greg ne trouvait pas désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter en rentrant chez lui. Lorsqu'il s'était fait cette réflexion, il avait brutalement culpabilisé. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mycroft s'il était souvent absent, et c'était mesquin de lui en vouloir. Et de toute façon, la compagnie de Sherlock était très différente…

oOo

Sherlock resta chez Greg pendant presque deux semaines. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui bien plus tôt – il avait estimé le danger à trois ou quatre jours maximum – mais étrangement, il appréciait la présence de Greg, et pas seulement pour les repas que celui-ci lui offrait chaque soir. Ce fut le retour de déplacement de Mycroft qui le poussa à retrouver son propre appartement et sa solitude, appréhendant les trois semaines pendant lesquelles son frère serait à Londres.

Le silence le surprit lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, embrassant d'un regard son studio que le désordre faisait paraître plus petit encore. Il s'était habitué aux sifflotements de Greg, ses pas, sa voix imperceptiblement rocailleuse, à sa présence tout simplement. Le logement qu'il retrouvait était vide malgré les meubles et les objets, vide d'une chaleur humaine dont Sherlock ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait un jour à lui manquer.

Vaguement agacé à l'idée de voir son indépendance vaciller, il saisit son violon poussiéreux, et commença à jouer après un nettoyage sommaire. Il se perdit dans les notes, à peine engourdi après une longue période sans jouer, et ne s'arrêta que quand le voisin commença à cogner contre le mur, la nuit tombée depuis longtemps.

Pendant quelques jours, Sherlock résista à l'envie de retourner chez Greg. Il en avait envie, ne serait-ce que pour échanger quelques mots sur une ancienne affaire, ou peut-être pour provoquer Mycroft – _tu vois, je suis chez moi ici. J'y vis presque plus que toi…_ –mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment Greg réagirait, et se refusa à tenter le diable. Sans doute le policier préférait-il rester en tête à tête avec Mycroft… mais après huit jours de silence radio, Sherlock retrouvait son vieil ennemi l'ennui, et il se décida à envoyer un message à Greg. Il était à court d'affaires classées, et commençait à redouter sérieusement les conséquences de l'inactivité ; ses cours lui paraissaient de plus en plus inintéressants, et même son violon ne parvenait pas à calmer le tumulte qui régnait dans son esprit.

Il n'eut pas de réponse avant trois longs jours – et elle était négative. Greg ne lui proposait même pas d'aller vérifier aux archives. La deuxième semaine passa au ralenti, tous les jours se ressemblant, donnant l'impression à Sherlock qu'il revivait encore et encore la même journée morne et insipide. Le jeune homme serrait les dents, se répétant que Mycroft ne devait rester à Londres qu'une semaine de plus, mais être confiné à la fac et à son appartement le mettait à rude épreuve. Il avait beau être solitaire, c'était bien plus agréable de parler à quelqu'un qu'au crâne qui traînait sur son bureau, et les potentiels interlocuteurs présents sur le campus n'étaient que peu engageants…

Deux semaines et demie, et il était au bord du gouffre. Il avait besoin d'occuper son cerveau. Il n'en pouvait plus de le sentir tourner à vide, de le sentir s'embourber dans les conversations banales de ses camarades de classe, dans les discours répétitifs des professeurs. Il avait besoin de nouveauté. D'inconnu. De quelque chose qui fasse pulser son sang au lieu de le laisser stagner.

Le point de non-retour était juste là. Presque à portée de main. Sherlock avait vu une silhouette familière glisser à l'angle du bâtiment, lorsqu'il avait quitté la cafétéria en laissant son plateau presque intouché.

Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément. _Maîtrise-toi. Ce n'est pas une vraie solution. Plus que trois jours à tenir._ Il se hâta vers le labo de chimie ou avaient lieu les travaux pratiques de l'après-midi, ignorant l'appel de la ruelle derrière le restaurant universitaire.

Il était si peu concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, encore secoué d'avoir failli _le_ rencontrer, qu'il fit tomber un bécher de sa paillasse. Le récipient éclata contre le sol carrelé, éclaboussant les alentours de permanganate de potassium. Sherlock ignora le liquide violacé qui se répandait, le cri outré de son binôme dont la blouse n'était plus vraiment blanche, et les reproches du professeur. Il s'appuya à deux mains sur la table, terrifié de voir que ses jointures, blanchies par l'effort, tremblaient.

Toujours sourd aux invectives qui l'entouraient, de plus en plus insistantes, il arracha ses lunettes de protection, puis sa blouse, et fourra le tout dans son sac avant de sortir de la salle à grands pas. Il ne réfléchissait plus. N'avait qu'une idée en tête : que le martèlement à l'intérieur de son crâne cesse.

Sherlock traversa le campus, regardant tout juste autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il passait inaperçu des rares étudiants qu'il croisait. Avant d'entrer dans l'allée derrière la cantine, il reprit son souffle. Fit taire la petite voix dans un coin de sa conscience, qui le suppliait de faire demi-tour.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle, presque soulagé d'avance et se haïssant de l'être. Une voix traînante s'éleva entre les grandes bennes métalliques.

« Sherlock ! Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais me voir », chantonna-t-elle, mielleuse.

Sherlock tiqua. Quand. _Quand_ , pas _si._ Etait-il donc si prévisible ? Alors que le silence reprenait ses droits, celui qui avait parlé sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha lentement de Sherlock, la démarche féline et le sourire carnassier.

Le jeune homme détestait ce moment. Ces quelques minutes où il se sentait tellement minable, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver s'il voulait trouver la paix.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi… susurra le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Alors, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? »

Sherlock enfonça sa main droite dans sa poche, et fut brutalement déstabilisé, la trouvant vide à l'exception de son téléphone portable. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait contenu les billets soigneusement préparés à l'avance.

Ajoutant à son malaise, le portable se mit à vibrer. _Merde, déjà repéré ?!_

« Je… n'ai pas d'argent », marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons, le cœur battant dans sa gorge.

Il s'éloigna à toute vitesse, tout en jetant un œil à son téléphone, affolé à l'idée de voir apparaître _Mycroft_. Sentit son cœur faire une embardée en lisant _Gregory Lestrade_. Il décrocha, s'efforçant de récupérer son souffle.

« Allô ?

\- Sherlock ? C'est Greg. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- Je… suis sorti plus tôt que prévu, fit-il, la voix imperceptiblement vacillante.

Greg était certainement à des années-lumière de deviner ce que son coup de fil avait empêché Sherlock de faire.

\- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il, vaguement surpris. Ecoute, ça m'ennuie de te demander ça, et je ne devrais pas le faire, mais je ne vois aucune autre solution. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi ce soir ? Si tu viens et que tu m'aides, je te ferai les nouilles aux crevettes que tu avais adorées la dernière fois…

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de m'appâter avec de la nourriture, là ? interrogea-t-il, peinant à reprendre pied.

A l'autre bout du fil, Greg rit.

\- Peut-être pas le meilleur argument, hein ? Je suis au bureau et je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer de quoi il est question, mais je suis certain que ça t'intéressera…

Le déclic finit par se faire dans le cerveau de Sherlock, et brusquement, le monde retrouva son axe de rotation habituel. Et se mit à tourner avec un poil plus d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide sur une enquête, c'est ça ? Mais tu ne devrais pas me la demander parce que c'est encore confidentiel ?

Greg ne fit que ricaner, confirmant l'hypothèse du jeune homme, qui se surprit à avoir envie de sautiller.

\- A quelle heure ? »

oOo

« Non, Sherlock, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser entrer sur la scène de crime… Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir te contenter du dossier papier. Je comprendrais si tu ne trouves pas de quoi nous débloquer, hein, pas de pression… fit Greg en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

Sherlock était assis à la table de la cuisine, le dossier sous les yeux, et il étouffa un ricanement moqueur.

\- Voir la scène de crime n'aurait fait qu'accélérer les choses, mais même si vous avez fait votre travail aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée, le dossier devrait suffire… »

Greg hocha la tête, et s'assit à côté de lui, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sherlock l'ignora, mais intérieurement, il était content d'être là. Une affaire bien corsée, Greg visiblement soulagé de le voir empressé de l'aider malgré son angoisse de transgresser les règles, et l'absence de Mycroft par-dessus le marché – la soirée s'annonçait excellente. Il en avait oublié son écart de l'après-midi.

Sherlock se plongea dans le dossier, examinant les photos en faisant attention au moindre détail, lisant les pages d'informations encore et encore, s'arrêtant sur chaque phrase comme si elle renfermait la solution. Tout en lisant, il griffonnait d'une main sur une feuille qui passa rapidement de vierge à couverte de notes diverses.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de concentration intense, il se redressa et étira son dos, tout en relisant ses conclusions.

« Sans accès à la scène de crime, et avec des photos d'aussi faible qualité, je suis obligé d'appeler ça des hypothèses et non des certitudes… marmonna-t-il en tendant la feuille à Greg, qui plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouche.

\- … _taches dans le coin droit… sang ?... interroger Stevens sur la veille du meurtre… culpabilité probable de Reginald Bucks…_ Sherlock, Bucks ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- C'est le seul qui ait un mobile concret. Et Stevens, même sans être complètement complice, était au courant.

\- La scène de crime penche en défaveur de Stevens, pourtant », répliqua Greg en se penchant sur le dossier à son tour.

Ils débattirent quelques instants, mais les arguments de Sherlock étaient imparables, et Greg finit par adopter sa logique et ses conclusions. Le jeune homme s'installa contre le dossier de sa chaise et referma le dossier, laissant à l'intérieur la feuille couverte de son écriture fine et serrée.

« Sherlock, merci infiniment, fit Greg en allant ranger la chemise cartonnée dans son attaché-case. Je te promets d'explorer les pistes que tu nous as données, et de te raconter le dénouement de cette affaire. Par contre, si tu pouvais ne pas en parler autour de toi…

Sherlock eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Et à qui pourrais-je bien en parler ? On me prend déjà pour un fou. Raconter que j'aide la police à résoudre des enquêtes de meurtres pour le _plaisir_ n'arrangera pas mon cas… »

Il n'ajouta pas ce qu'il aurait eu envie de dire. _Merci à toi, de m'avoir laissé travailler sur cette affaire, de m'avoir sauvé de l'ennui. De m'avoir fait confiance._ Il resta muet tandis que Greg commençait à s'affairer dans la cuisine, mais ne put masquer son sourire. Il alla même s'adosser au plan de travail pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec Greg alors que celui-ci tournait le dos à la table.

La conversation dévia, mais ne dura pas, et bientôt, le silence revint, tranquille et chaleureux, accompagné par les bruits discrets de Greg en train de cuisiner. Le chuintement du couteau dans les légumes, le doux crépitement de l'huile dans la poêle… Sherlock observa ses gestes avec intérêt, presque captivé par sa dextérité. Greg avait de grandes mains, presque aussi longues de celles du jeune homme, mais surtout plus fortes, moins délicates. Pourtant, elles manipulaient les ustensiles avec adresse, et bientôt, la poêle fut pleine de légumes soigneusement émincés, de crevettes marinées et de nouilles chinoises.

L'odeur appétissante qui s'échappait de la nourriture ne parvint pas à détourner Sherlock de sa fascination. Il n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié les contacts humains. Il cherchait généralement à tout éviter, que ce soit une étreinte ou une simple poignée de main – mais il avait étrangement envie de toucher les mains de Greg. Sentir chaque muscle, chaque tendon, chaque articulation jouer sous la peau. Et plus encore, être touché par ces mains. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'être touché par Gregory Lestrade ? Est-ce que c'était chaud ? Sec ? Doux ? Électrisant ? Sherlock le suivit à table comme un automate, et oublia instantanément son assiette pour contempler la façon dont Greg maniait sa fourchette.

« Je suis rentré ! J'ai cru que cette réunion ne finirait jamais. Ça sent divinement bon, Greg… »

La voix de Mycroft brisa brutalement les songes de Sherlock, qui paniqua pendant une poignée de secondes. A _quoi_ s'était-il laissé aller à penser ? Que foutait Mycroft ici ? Il récupéra le contact avec la réalité juste à temps pour attraper ses couverts et commencer à manger lorsque son frère entra dans la cuisine.

« Ah, mais c'est que tu as un invité… Bonsoir, cher frère.

\- On t'en a gardé », fit Greg en terminant précipitamment sa bouchée.

Il se leva, attira Mycroft à lui d'une main sur sa taille, et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui glisser une main sur la nuque. Sherlock sentit son estomac se contracter désagréablement, et il reposa sa fourchette. Toute faim l'avait brusquement quitté, mais il ravala l'étrange sentiment, et se força à continuer à manger. Greg avait cuisiné spécialement pour lui, et il refusait de laisser ça partir dans l'estomac déjà trop gâté de Mycroft.

Alors Sherlock termina soigneusement sa part, puis resta silencieux tandis que Greg et Mycroft échangeaient quelques mots sur leur journée respective tout en s'entre-dévorant des yeux. Se sentant terriblement de trop, et rester à table face à eux devenant décidément inconfortable, Sherlock se leva et alla déposer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'aller faire quelques pas dans le salon, désœuvré.

Il avait envie de partir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Greg l'avait invité, il n'était pas censé disparaître comme un voleur, si ? Et puis, il en avait assez d'être simplement écarté, comme si on attendait de lui qu'il s'éclipse de sa propre initiative. Mais rester là, et voir son frère ô combien haï accaparer la seule personne que Sherlock envisageait de considérer comme un ami ?

Ce fut Mycroft qui coupa court à son dilemme.

« Fais attention, ne rate pas le dernier métro, Sherlock… » lança-t-il en sortant de la cuisine, un bras possessif passé autour de la taille de Greg.

Le jeune homme prit le conseil pour ce qu'il était – une façon à peine voilée de le congédier. Il pinça les lèvres, et ravala les répliques acides qui lui venaient automatiquement à l'esprit en présence de son frère. Ignorant celui-ci, il se tourna vers Greg pour lui adresser un mince sourire.

« Merci pour les nouilles. Et pour l'affaire.

Greg rit.

\- Merci à toi pour l'affaire. Je devrais avoir le temps de passer aux archives dans la semaine, je te tiendrai au courant. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, espérant que Mycroft serait reparti à ce moment-là.

oOo

La solitude de son appartement le frappa durement, après une soirée qui avait failli être excellente de bout en bout. Pourquoi fallait-il que Mycroft gâche toujours tout ? Sherlock repoussa le petit coin lucide de sa conscience qui lui disait que sa réaction était puérile. Il le savait, merci bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son frère. La querelle durait depuis leur enfance, et ne risquait pas de s'arrêter de sitôt.

Ça avait démarré comme pour tous les frères et sœurs du monde. Le plus jeune voulait un jouet, mais l'aîné refusait de le lui céder ou même le lui prêter. Puis chacun avait laissé croître son caractère – Mycroft son goût pour le contrôle, et Sherlock le parfait opposé. Et maintenant, ils en étaient revenus à la case départ ; mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple joujou, et Mycroft avait beaucoup trop d'avance sur Sherlock pour que celui-ci puisse espérer l'atteindre.

Sherlock claqua la porte de son studio et donna un coup de pied dans le mur, serrant les poings rageusement. C'était peine perdue. Il aurait beau se rapprocher de Greg, s'en faire un ami, Mycroft aurait toujours besoin de lui rappeler, encore et encore, que Greg était à lui. Ce qui était stupide. Sherlock n'en voulait pas pour… pour… Il grinça des dents rien que d'y penser, mais son ventre se contracta douloureusement.

Il avait toujours tiré fierté de ne pas s'abaisser à l'acte charnel, contrairement à son frère. Sur ça, au moins, il avait l'ascendant sur Mycroft. Il ne batifolait pas avec les _gens_. Et maintenant, il s'en voulait. Les images qui lui étaient venues en tête plus tôt dans la soirée revenaient au galop. Les mains de Greg sur lui, ses paumes parcourant son corps comme pour le découvrir…

Sherlock poussa un grognement à la limite du gémissement, et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne _voulait pas_ penser à ça, et surtout, il ne voulait pas que son corps réagisse comme il le faisait, non, pas ça, et il se détestait encore plus, parce que son état le faisait _douter_. Douter de lui-même, de ses convictions, douter de la marche à suivre et de tout le reste. Et le doute était le pire état dans lequel il puisse être.

D'autant que ça n'aidait absolument pas à régler son problème – se poser des questions à propos de son corps et de ses besoins, c'était déjà suffisamment désagréable ; s'en poser _à cause de Greg_ , c'était mille fois pire. Parce que Greg était à Mycroft. Et même si Greg n'avait pas été à Mycroft, quelle était la probabilité qu'il voie un potentiel partenaire en un jeune homme de plus de dix ans son cadet, et ancien toxicomane de surcroît ?

Sherlock ricana sombrement, les talons de ses paumes toujours pressés contre ses yeux. Ancien toxicomane. Si ça continuait comme ça, le « ancien » ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et en attendant la suite, passez une chouette semaine ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pâques ! Voici la suite, que vous pourrez lire tout en continuant à manger du chocolat (parce que le chocolat, c'est bon) !**

 **Merci encore une fois à mes merveilleuses bêtas, Nalou et Nauss ! Et merci Malya, MlleHeathcliff, Elie Bluebell, nikkouyoku, Gargouilles pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **oOo**

« Monsieur Holmes, ce n'est pas une question d'argent.

Mycroft se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, se retenant de jeter le téléphone contre le mur. Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de l'Avarice incarnée, il tombait sur la personne la plus désintéressée d'Angleterre.

\- Je conçois que vous n'ayez pas _besoin_ de plus de revenus, mais je-

\- Mais vous allez me proposer quoi ? Payer le triple du loyer ? Non merci. Je regrette de devoir insister mais je préfère louer mes appartement à un prix cohérent avec leur valeur, quitte à ce qu'il soit faible, plutôt que de me remplir les poches en logeant des… personnes problématiques. La tranquillité passe avant la fortune dans l'ordre de mes priorités.

\- Cet incident…

\- Ne devrait pas se reproduire, vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais c'est la troisième fois depuis que votre frère est installé dans ma résidence, et c'est aussi la troisième fois que vous me promettez que ça ne se reproduira pas.

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez et réprima un grognement.

\- Vous m'en voyez aussi navré que vous, rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.

A l'autre bout du fil, la femme émit quelque chose entre le rire et le soupir.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Holmes. Je me doute que la situation n'a rien de plaisant pour vous, et vous avez toute ma compassion et mes encouragements. Mais vous devez comprendre que je dois également penser à moi-même, et à l'avenir de mes biens immobiliers. Je ne peux pas me permettre de leur faire perdre en réputation, voire en valeur, en hébergeant… ce genre de personnes.

\- Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez. Le mot _junkie_ n'est pas vulgaire. Ni inapproprié en l'occurrence, lâcha-t-il, juste pour le soulagement que la provocation lui procurait.

\- Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose à mon propos. Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est non. Je ne reprendrai pas votre frère dans l'appartement du troisième.

\- Très bien. Quel délai me donnez-vous pour vider les lieux ? »

Lorsque Mycroft raccrocha, il ferma les yeux un instant et respira lentement, cherchant à retrouver son calme et son flegme habituel. Il détestait trois choses – avoir à gérer les rechutes de Sherlock, ne pas parvenir à ses fins lors d'une argumentation, et les deux combinés.

Sa sérénité – apparente – retrouvée, il tapa un second numéro sur son téléphone, et pianota sur son sous-main en cuir en attendant que quelqu'un décroche – peine perdue. Il raccrocha in extremis avant le bip de la messagerie vocale, et se résigna à envoyer un SMS.

 _Gregory, je vais rentrer plus tard que prévu ce soir. – MH_

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour avoir une réponse.

 _Un problème ?_

Mycroft soupira. Le mot était faible.

 _Sherlock,_ répondit-il simplement.

Il repoussa son portable sur un coin de son bureau, et se reconcentra sur son travail. Quand il éteignit enfin l'ordinateur plusieurs heures plus tard et quitta son bureau, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et passer une soirée calme avec Greg. Maudissant son sens des responsabilités, il rejeta cette option et indiqua une autre adresse au conducteur du taxi.

oOo

« … faire de toi ? Quand vas-tu enfin… »

Sherlock se rencogna dans son oreiller, ignorant le monologue de son frère aîné. Il tritura les fils qui le reliaient au moniteur, et observa sa chambre nue, qui était soudain devenue extrêmement intéressante à l'arrivée de Mycroft.

Celui-ci se redressa dans son costume impeccable, se tut, et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter, Sherlock.

\- Quel intérêt ? rétorqua l'intéressé sans relever les yeux des ongles de sa main droite. Tu verrais tout de suite que je ne te prête aucune réelle attention. Autant m'épargner cet effort inutile. De toute façon, je connais ton discours par cœur.

\- C'est justement ça qui est alarmant ! Tu devrais être capable, à ton âge, de prendre ton avenir en main sans que j'aie besoin de te répéter encore et encore que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

Les dents de Sherlock grincèrent lorsqu'il serra les mâchoires.

\- Et comment suis-je censé savoir faire ça ? Tes leçons de morale sont bien belles, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Il y a une certaine marge entre « prends ta vie en main » et effectivement m'expliquer comment faire.

\- Sherlock, tu – tu as dix-neuf ans, pour l'amour du ciel, tu es _majeur_ , tu es un soi-disant _génie_ , et tu as la capacité de concentration et l'autonomie d'un enfant de onze ans !

Le jeune homme pâlit, son teint se rapprochant dangereusement de la couleur de ses draps. Le coup était bas.

\- Onze ans, hein ? Et à ton avis, cher frère, pourquoi est-ce le cas ? Qui m'a poussé à être comme ça ?

\- Je ne t'ai poussé à rien, si c'est ce que tu –

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Mycroft, le coupa Sherlock sèchement. Tu ne m'as poussé à rien, justement. Tu m'as _laissé tomber_ , et maintenant tu constates tes erreurs et tu t'en mords les doigts. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai plus envie de te laisser réparer les pots cassés. Tu as fait ton choix quand j'avais onze ans, et il n'est plus temps d'interférer dans ma vie. Que tu te morfondes parce que tu as échoué à faire de moi une parfaite petite réplique de toi-même ne me concerne pas.

Un silence glacial s'étira entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft se racle la gorge nerveusement. Puis il retrouva son masque impassible, et répondit avec un sourire dont Sherlock vit immédiatement qu'il était faux et cynique.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Sherlock. Ne t'imagine pas que m'occuper de toi est une partie de plaisir, mais c'est mon devoir.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ça bien… persifla le jeune homme.

\- Si je te laisse te débrouiller, je suis certain de te retrouver dans un squat le jour même de ta sortie d'ici.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à venir m'y chercher. Ça t'épargnera un _devoir déplaisant_.

Mycroft se pinça l'arête du nez, et Sherlock souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il ait la miraculeuse idée de quitter la pièce. Ça ne rimait à rien de venir l'engueuler gratuitement.

\- Sherlock, épargne-moi ton ironie de bas étage. Tu n'as plus d'appartement, et tu n'en trouveras pas sans mon aide. Et je ne te laisserai pas finir tes jours dans un immeuble abandonné, entouré des déchets de la société.

\- Quelle générosité, ils ne t'ont pas encore décerné de médaille pour ça ? Et où comptes-tu m'héberger, entre ma sortie d'hôpital et mon prochain emménagement dans huit mètres carrés ? Dans ton bureau, entre le porte parapluie et la plante verte ?

\- Evidemment que non. Tu resteras chez Gregory et moi.

Sherlock eut un rictus mauvais.

\- À lui non plus, tu ne laisses pas beaucoup de choix dans les décisions qui devraient être communes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te saurais gré de ne pas commenter ma façon de gérer ma relation. Ça ne te concerne en aucun cas. »

 _Non, évidemment_ , songea Sherlock. L'idée de cohabiter avec Greg _et_ Mycroft le révulsait d'avance. Avec un peu de chance, les déplacements professionnels de son frère seraient longs et fréquents…

« Bon, inutile d'argumenter plus avant avec toi. Je repasserai te voir demain.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'infliger ça.

\- A toi de voir. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse signer ton autorisation de sortie. »

oOo

Resté seul, Sherlock se rallongea et fixa le plafond d'un air noir. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça, mais les pires circonstances s'étaient enchaînées, l'entraînant dans une spirale de mauvais choix.

Après être rentré de chez Greg, il avait passé une nuit exécrable, se tournant et se retournant sur son lit dans ses tentatives de pourchasser le sommeil – en vain. Incapable de s'endormir, il avait regardé les heures défiler, son esprit remâchant sans cesse les pensées qu'il ne voulait surtout pas explorer.

Greg, Mycroft, ses émotions incontrôlables, tout se mélangeait sous son crâne, installant un joyeux capharnaüm qui avait fini par le pousser à capituler. Aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, Sherlock s'était levé, avait pris une longue douche brûlante qui n'avait en rien calmé la tempête de son esprit, puis il était parti pour l'université en se promettant d'essayer d'être attentif en cours.

Le métro, à cette heure-ci, n'aurait pas dû être si désagréable. Presque vide à l'exception de rares énergumènes matinaux qui piquaient du nez entre deux stations, la rame aurait pu être reposante. Mais après une nuit d'insomnie, le chuintement continu des roues sur les rails et le grésil du micro mal raccroché du conducteur avaient été suffisants pour rendre Sherlock fou, ajoutant un martèlement douloureux à la pagaille qui régnait sous sa tignasse encore humide.

Dehors, même le jour peinait encore à se lever, et les prémices de l'aube commençaient tout juste à rosir le ciel gris. Pendant un instant, Sherlock avait eu l'espoir que le calme de la ville endormie parviendrait à l'apaiser, mais il avait regretté cette pensée instantanément. Londres ne dormait pas. Jamais. Il existait des ruelles, des quartiers, qui ne connaissaient aucun repos, toujours actifs même dans l'obscurité – surtout dans l'obscurité. Ces mêmes ruelles et quartiers dont Sherlock se voyait privé alors qu'il ne rêvait que de les explorer librement, utilisant son esprit aiguisé pour autre chose que des problèmes triviaux tels que, par exemple, l'attirance déplacée qu'il éprouvait pour le compagnon de son frère aîné.

La frustration était revenue au galop – sans s'être jamais bien éloignée, à dire vrai – quand il s'était retrouvé devant la porte fermée de la bibliothèque universitaire. Sherlock s'était assis sur l'escalier, menaçant le ciel du regard, le défiant de poser la cerise sur le gâteau avec une averse malvenue.

Ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire, et Sherlock étouffa un grognement de rage en quittant précipitamment les marches exposées. L'étroit avant-toit de la bibliothèque n'était pas vraiment une bonne protection, et Sherlock s'était résigné à finir trempé. Il avait quitté son maigre abri pour se rendre au restaurant universitaire, qui était censé ouvrir tôt pour le petit déjeuner des étudiants internes, espérant qu'il pourrait au moins trouver une boisson chaude. Quitte à s'abaisser au thé instantané des distributeurs du hall.

S'approcher de la cantine n'avait fait que lui rappeler sa rencontre de la veille, et il avait tenté d'ignorer le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui. Fouillant ses poches à la recherche de monnaie devant l'automate, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux pas qui s'étaient approchés derrière lui.

« Besoin d'un café matinal ? » avait demandé une voix bien trop enjouée pour être honnête à une heure pareille.

Sherlock avait fait volte-face avec la ferme intention d'envoyer sur les roses quiconque osant faire preuve de bonne humeur dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres autour de lui, et son interlocuteur non désiré avait esquissé un sourire en coin.

« Oh, Sherlock, je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec tes airs de chat mouillé… Besoin de quelques chose d'un peu… plus efficace… que du café ? » avait-il susurré en s'approchant un peu plus et en baissant la voix.

Sherlock n'avait jamais cru au destin, mais il avait certainement fait fausse route jusqu'ici. L'univers lui envoyait un message clair comme de l'eau de roche, allant même jusqu'à le faire tomber sur _lui_.

Il avait reculé d'un pas, s'efforçant de refuser l'évidence, mais il savait pertinemment que son choix était déjà fait.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, avait-il répondu dans un murmure.

L'autre n'avait fait que sourire en haussant les épaules. Il avait glissé une main le long de la manche imbibée d'eau de Sherlock, et effleuré ses doigts. La caresse avait été chaude, douce, et terriblement malsaine.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as été mon meilleur client pendant deux ans, tu mérites bien un petit cadeau. Re-bienvenue parmi nous. »

Sur ces mots, il avait prestement disparu, laissant sur place un Sherlock tétanisé par le froid, par la surprise, et par le petit sachet plastique serré dans sa main gauche.

oOo

Greg soupira en ouvrant la porte, et laissa entrer Sherlock portant un sac visiblement lourd, suivi d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Monsieur Lestrade ?

Le policier fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à se faire appeler monsieur.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je suis Max Duncan, le nouveau tuteur de Sherlock. Monsieur Holmes m'a dit de me présenter à vous, annonça l'inconnu.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous vous installez chez moi aussi ?

Max Duncan laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Holà, non. Je suis simplement chargé de la surveillance de Sherlock. Je viens le chercher le matin, je reste avec lui pendant la journée, puis je le ramène le soir. S'il n'y a personne, j'attends ici que vous ou Monsieur Holmes reveniez prendre le relais.

Greg pinça les lèvres en une moue résignée.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que je dois vous donner une clé, pour que vous puissiez entrer… ?

\- Monsieur Holmes s'en est chargé. Tout est en ordre, je passais simplement me présenter. Vous n'avez à vous soucier de rien. »

Tandis que Duncan le saluait et sortait, Greg retint un rire nerveux. Ne se soucier de rien, hein ? A part du jeune homme qui semblait bouillir, debout figé au milieu du salon, de sa relation qui risquait d'en pâtir sévèrement vu l'état dans lequel le _problème Sherlock_ mettait Mycroft… Il avait l'impression que son emprise sur sa propre vie était en train de glisser.

Refusant de s'apitoyer sur son sort, qui aurait pu être bien pire, Greg referma la porte et se tourna vers un Sherlock toujours planté entre le canapé et la cuisine, son sac à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller poser tes affaires ? Ça a l'air de peser une tonne…

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Pas plus que ça. Je… »

Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais referma la bouche et partit dans la chambre d'amis de Greg. Le policier poussa un nouveau soupir, et alla regarder dans la cuisine s'il y avait de quoi faire à manger. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si mal à l'aise à l'idée que Sherlock emménage ici. Après tout, c'était temporaire, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais passé de temps dans l'appartement… C'était simplement un peu plus officiel qu'avant. Et il serait là même quand Mycroft serait à Londres… Greg fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait le rapprochement avant mais… maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était au retour de Mycroft que Sherlock avait arrêté de venir. Pourquoi détestait-il à ce point son frère ? Et pourquoi avait-il rechuté, alors qu'il semblait plutôt bien supporter la situation jusque-là ?

Lorsque Sherlock le rejoignit dans la cuisine, le visage toujours fermé, Greg hésita. Il n'osait pas l'interroger, le sujet étant manifestement sensible, et puisqu'il devait vivre avec Sherlock, il avait envie que la cohabitation se passe bien.

« Tu as faim ? finit-il par demander, désabusé.

\- Non.

\- Parfait. »

Greg claqua la porte du frigo vide. Puis il lança un regard à Sherlock. Il avait le même air épuisé que la première fois qu'il avait débarqué ici après sa cure, avec en plus une colère sous-jacente, qui semblait le faire bouillonner de l'intérieur. Le policier craqua.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, lâcha Sherlock, mortellement sérieux.

\- Je… je me doute que ce n'est pas évident. Ecoute, Sherlock, j'imagine que tu n'as pas envie d'être ici mais…

\- Je n'ai pas _pas envie_ d'être ici, l'interrompit Sherlock en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Tu es un des rares êtres humains que je tolère. Je n'aurais pas squatté ton appartement si souvent si ce n'était pas le cas.

Greg s'assit en face de lui, et sourit.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, déclara-t-il. Bon, puisque tu n'es pas entièrement mécontent d'être là, qu'est-ce qui te met tant en rogne ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de poser la question aussi brutalement, mais les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Sherlock lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-il. Peut-être le fait que mon _cher frère_ croie toujours bon de manipuler ma vie comme bon lui semble. Peut-être le fait qu'il m'ait collé un gorille pour me surveiller dès que je fais un pas dehors. Peut-être le fait que s'il était parti _trois jours plus tôt_ …

Sherlock se tut, les dents serrées, visiblement peu enclin à finir sa phrase. Greg sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait bizarrement envie de serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il doutait que la réaction de Sherlock à une telle tentative soit positive.

\- En tout cas, il est reparti, fit-il. Je suis désolé que tu détestes ton frère à ce point, mais j'aime autant ne pas me mêler de vos histoires. En attendant, tu es ici chez toi, maintenant. »

oOo

Les mots de Greg finirent de réduire en miettes ce qui aurait pu être son cœur, si Sherlock n'avait pas été persuadé d'en être dénué. Pourquoi était-il obligé d'être si… si _conciliant_ et _gentil_ et… Sherlock en aurait crié de rage. Il avait envie de pouvoir le détester, lui aussi, comme Mycroft et sa manie de tout contrôler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, parce que Greg avait ce sourire et ce regard et cette façon de s'adresser à lui comme à un être humain. Il ne pouvait pas, parce que c'était lui-même qu'il détestait.

Seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rechute, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Trois jours plus tôt, il était presque sûr de tenir jusqu'au départ de Mycroft, et de pouvoir ensuite retrouver sa routine de semi-squat chez Greg, cette amitié en construction qui l'empêchait de devenir fou. Et maintenant, il avait tout gâché. Il avait redescendu d'une traite tous les barreaux de l'échelle dans l'estime de Greg, et il allait devoir les grimper à nouveau, péniblement.

Le silence qui s'était installé était inconfortable. Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, pour que la gêne ambiante se dissipe. Oh, qu'il haïssait la fatigue qui l'envahissait après… _après_. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment le manque, pas après une seule prise, mais il était nerveux et éreinté, et il s'en voulait. Mycroft n'était même pas là, bon sang, et il n'arrivait quand même pas à se détendre.

« Je… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment, voyant que Greg n'était pas plus bavard que lui.

\- D'accord, commença le policier, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se reprendre. Non, attends, Sherlock. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, là tout de suite. Je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'est, mais tout est bizarre. D'habitude, quand Myc n'est pas là, je n'arrive pas à te faire taire, ni à te faire lâcher mes dossiers d'enquête…

Sherlock sentit tout son intérieur se contracter. L'envie de hurler revenait.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir, répondit-il platement.

\- Il est à peine dix-neuf heures…

Greg poussa un soupir. Lui aussi était agacé par la situation, c'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Sherlock serra les mâchoires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?

Pour toute réponse, le flic se leva et tira son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Je propose qu'on se commande à manger chez le chinois, qu'on s'installe devant un film, et que tu me pourrisses l'intrigue dès les cinq premières minutes. Ça fait longtemps. Alors ? Riz aux crevettes, nems ou soupe ? »

Sherlock en aurait pleuré. Greg était la patience et la compassion incarnées en un seul homme. Alors le jeune homme acquiesça, choisit une soupe, et alla choisir un film qu'ils n'avaient pas encore regardé parmi les DVD du policier.

La soirée finit par le détendre un peu, même si le cœur n'était pas vraiment dans ses remarques sur le film. Il était bien trop conscient de la présence de Greg à côté de lui, de sa chaleur, et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rechuter revinrent insidieusement se nicher dans son estomac.

Sans surprise, il ne ferma pas l'œil malgré l'épuisement. Lorsque son tuteur arriva pour l'emmener en cours, Sherlock l'attendait déjà, debout devant la porte, tendu comme un ressort à l'idée d'être talonné par l'homme toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas retenu son nom, décidé à ne pas sympathiser avec le sbire de Mycroft.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps cette situation allait durer. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas combien de temps _lui_ allait supporter cette situation.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une petite review si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Des bisous et à lundi prochain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **C'est qu'on s'approche de la fin...! On croirait pas, hein ? Mais ce que vous avez sous les yeux est bel est bien l'avant-dernier chapitre... Plus qu'un, et un épilogue encore, et ça sera fini !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes merveilleuses bêtas Nalou et Nauss ! Et mes fantastiques revieweuses, Elie Bluebell, Electre1964, nikkouyoku, Tillie231 et Malya, vous illuminez mes journées :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

L'épais livre s'écrasa contre le mur avec un choc sonore, suivi par un sac à bandoulière. Deux mains fermes retinrent la chaise qui allait les accompagner, et Sherlock siffla de rage.

Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte – en tout cas, pas en laissant l'abruti de l'autre côté. Et il avait _besoin_ , là, tout de suite, d'être seul. De se recroqueviller en une petite balle de nerfs à vif et de se plonger dans son palais mental. D'aller visiter au hasard les salles remplies de données, de faire un peu de rangement, jusqu'à ce que la familiarité de l'endroit l'apaise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve suffisamment de sérénité pour affronter la suite.

La suite. Il ne savait déjà pas comment il avait tenu jusqu'ici, et la suite se perdait dans un brouillard de jours identiques, impossibles à distinguer les uns des autres.

Le corps secoué de tremblements, Sherlock tenta de ravaler l'angoisse qui montait. Il refusait de se laisser aller encore une fois devant l'homme qui le surveillait, impassible et imperturbable.

Un mois. Un mois que le gorille de Mycroft le suivait partout, sauf dans les toilettes et la salle de bains – vidés de toute arme potentielle. Un mois que la présence un peu effacée et la voix calme l'empêchaient de sortir du chemin que _Mycroft_ avait choisi de lui faire emprunter.

Un mois que le problème n'était toujours pas traité à la source, quoi qu'en pense Mycroft.

Sur cette pensée, Sherlock ricana. Il devait avoir l'air d'un dément, à s'arrêter de s'agiter pour cracher ce rire cynique et désabusé. Mais il y avait de quoi – traiter le problème à la source. Le problème n'avait jamais été la drogue. Le problème, c'était son foutu cerveau. Incontrôlable. Indomptable. Toujours avide de plus, de maintenant, de nouveau. La drogue, depuis le début, avait été une solution.

La respiration rauque, Sherlock alla vers la salle de bains. Les seuls objets encore autorisés étaient le strict minimum – savon et shampooing, brosse à dents et dentifrice, serviette de bain. Même le peigne était mis sous clef.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Son double trempé, dans le miroir, lui adressa un regard suppliant. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici – ou plutôt, il voulait que _l'autre_ sorte d'ici. Il le haïssait encore plus que son frère. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'aurait su dire.

Au début, l'homme avait essayé de communiquer pour rendre leur cohabitation plus facile, mais il avait vite abandonné et dressé des barrières. Il lui avait expliqué que Mycroft ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien. Il avait été surveillant dans un asile psychiatrique. La manipulation, les tentatives de corruption, les larmes de crocodile, il connaissait. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer avec lui. Il se montrerait intraitable.

Sherlock avait simplement ricané. Oui, il savait déjà. Tout était déjà écrit dans les replis de sa veste, dans ses bras croisés et dans son regard fixe. Pas la peine de tout raconter à voix haute. Mais même ses déductions n'avaient pas tiré de réaction de l'homme.

Un mois. Trente foutus jours – non, trente-deux, maintenant. Et il avait déjà supplié Mycroft dix-sept fois de le débarrasser de son surveillant. Plus d'un jour sur deux, en somme, que son frère soit à Londres ou à l'autre bout de la planète ; Mycroft devait savoir que la situation était intenable. Il savait pertinemment que Sherlock ne le suppliait pas pour n'importe quoi, et qu'il évitait même comme la peste de devoir lui parler.

Sherlock se sécha le visage, et sortit de la salle d'eau.

« Je veux sortir, déclara-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il paraissait à nouveau calme à l'extérieur, mais le bouillonnement infernal qui agitait son esprit n'avait pas diminué. Il était sous contrôle – pour l'instant. Et Sherlock voulait à tout prix retarder le prochain débordement.

Son gardien ne fit que hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Tu as du travail pour tes cours. Je ne crois pas que ton livre va se ramasser tout seul et rédiger tes devoirs.

Sherlock serra les dents.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus que je vais le faire. Je. Veux. Sortir.

\- Et où voudrais-tu sortir, si par miracle je t'en donnais l'autorisation ? » continua l'homme, visiblement satisfait de son sarcasme de bas étage.

Le jeune homme allait répondre, cinglant, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Greg.

« Bons… holà, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? lâcha-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon, visiblement surpris par la tension presque palpable qui régnait.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Lestrade. Sherlock est en plein caprice, déclara le surveillant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle. »

 _Parle pour toi,_ cracha Sherlock mentalement. Il lança un regard à Greg, un regard implorant qu'il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à lui lancer, mais le policier sembla comprendre, car il reprit la parole.

« Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, je prends la relève », fit-il avec un sourire faux, mais qui eut l'air de convaincre l'autre homme.

Il les salua, froidement pour Sherlock et compatissant pour Greg, puis récupéra sa veste et quitta l'appartement. Immédiatement, la tension baissa, et le policier soupira.

« Je peux pas encadrer ce type », marmonna-t-il, et rien que ces mots eurent le don d'apaiser un peu Sherlock.

Le seul point positif de ce dernier mois, à dire vrai la seule chose qui le forçait à rester aussi sain d'esprit que possible, c'était Greg. Même si c'était moins notable lorsque Mycroft était là, Sherlock avait remarqué que le policier avait tendance à prendre son parti, ou en tout cas à agir de façon à ce qu'il se sente le mieux possible. Il essayait de l'aider, à coups de petites attentions. Une vieille affaire de temps en temps, une tasse de thé, une visite à la morgue pendant une autopsie… elles poussaient Sherlock à faire des efforts, pour apercevoir l'étincelle de satisfaction et de fierté dans le regard de Greg. Parce que Greg savait lui montrer lorsqu'il était fier de lui. Pas explicitement, pas avec des mots, mais Sherlock ressentait son approbation quand il se tenait correctement.

Ce soir, il ne la ressentirait pas. Mais il était au-delà de ça. La journée avait été exécrable, et il avait besoin que _quelque chose_ se passe. N'importe quoi. Il avait besoin de distraction.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Duncan soit encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ? demanda Greg en laissant tomber son manteau sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Journée de cours magistraux, répondit Sherlock, laconique.

S'il parlait plus, il allait encore craquer, et il préférait tout plutôt que ça. Il continua à maintenir sa façade calme, mais il la sentait se fissurer. Ses mots semblèrent être suffisants pour Greg.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il a essayé de te faire faire tes devoirs en arrivant…

\- Tu commences à bien le connaître, ricana Sherlock.

Le policier sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir un peu ? Il fait bon, dehors. On pourrait aller se prendre des fish and chips et les manger en marchant dans le parc ? »

Si Sherlock avait été du genre à montrer sa reconnaissance physiquement, il lui aurait sauté au cou.

oOo

En entrant dans l'appartement, Greg avait su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Vu le mois qui venait de s'écouler, c'était devenu facile à repérer, et il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de partir le plus tôt possible du travail, maudissant les affaires qui le retenaient au bureau. Le surveillant que Mycroft avait assigné à Sherlock était une enflure. Il avait à peine l'air de considérer le jeune homme comme un être humain conscient, et Greg voyait l'état de Sherlock se détériorer de jour en jour.

Lorsque son fiancé était à Londres, Greg se sentait mal à l'aise. Il tentait de ne rien montrer, car les frères Holmes l'auraient déduit dans la seconde, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Les méthodes de Mycroft le perturbaient, décidément, même s'il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Et lorsque Mycroft quittait la ville pour un énième déplacement, le policier accordait toute son attention à Sherlock. Greg voyait bien que la situation empirait, et il savait que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

Tout en marchant tranquillement dans le parc, côte à côte avec Sherlock, Greg se promit d'en parler à Mycroft. Après tout, il voyait Sherlock plus souvent. Peut-être parviendrait-il à faire changer son fiancé d'avis.

Mettant de côté cette pensée, il recentra son attention sur Sherlock, et lui parla de sa dernière affaire, lui donnant le minimum d'indices et l'incitant à trouver la solution du mystère. Le jeune homme se prit au jeu, et les yeux brillant de concentration, il se mit à poser des questions et émettre des hypothèses. La nourriture et l'air extérieur lui avaient fait du bien, et la conversation d'égal à égal plus encore, songea Greg. La tempête semblait s'être calmée à l'intérieur de Sherlock.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et rentrèrent à l'appartement tranquillement. Greg prépara du thé, et ils s'installèrent devant la télé avec leurs tasses, le silence retombé, tranquille.

Le film avait à peine démarré quand Sherlock s'endormit. Il s'affala sur le côté, contre l'épaule de Greg, puis glissa jusqu'à avoir la tête posée sur ses cuisses, le reste de son corps roulé en boule sur sa moitié de canapé. Le policier resta immobile, à la fois attendri par la position enfantine de Sherlock, et le cœur lourd. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'endorme aussi vite ; la nervosité devait l'épuiser. Alors Greg ne bougea pas, et profita du reste du film, laissant Sherlock se servir de lui comme d'un oreiller.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut que sa main était allée se nicher dans les boucles noires, et massait distraitement le cuir chevelu du jeune homme. Greg stoppa le mouvement, hésita. Il avait le réflexe de caresser les cheveux de Mycroft de cette manière, et reproduire le geste sur Sherlock le faisait se sentir bizarre. Pas vraiment coupable, mais… pas vraiment serein non plus.

Il se dégagea délicatement du canapé, puis souleva Sherlock sans difficulté, en passant un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre sous ses omoplates, et l'amena dans sa chambre. Il remercia intérieurement l'anticipation dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme en se mettant en pyjama avant de s'installer pour regarder le film, et remonta la couette sur lui.

Greg resta quelques instants devant le lit. La situation, qui n'était déjà pas simple, venait peut-être de se compliquer encore un peu.

oOo

Sherlock se réveilla dans son lit, après une nuit de sommeil profond et réparateur. Il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis des lustres. Allongé sur le dos, ses yeux s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité qui l'entourait, il savoura le confort avec l'impression de léviter. Oh, que c'était bon d'être détendu…

Il referma les yeux, prenant le temps de sentir chaque muscle de son corps au repos, et sourit en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de supporter l'abruti qui lui servait de tuteur aujourd'hui : on était samedi et non seulement il n'avait pas cours, mais c'était également un jour de repos pour Greg.

Penser au policier le ramena à la veille au soir, et il tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Il avait dû s'endormir devant le film, car il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché. Greg avait dû le porter. Il aurait aimé être conscient à ce moment-là… Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, toujours enfoui sous la couette. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser à Greg de cette manière. C'était un terrain glissant, et ça ne lui apporterait rien à part de la frustration et un peu plus de rancœur contre Mycroft.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser gâcher un matin si agréable jusqu'ici, Sherlock se leva, et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, où il trouva Greg avachi sur une chaise, en bas de pyjama, un mug de café à la main. Le policier était plongé dans un roman, mais releva les yeux à son arrivée.

« Salut, Sherlock. Bien dormi ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant d'aller fouiller dans le placard sous prétexte de sortir une tasse – en réalité, il essayait de ne pas fixer le torse nu de Greg, dont la vue lui desséchait la gorge pour une raison inexplicable. Bon, peut-être pas vraiment inexplicable, mais Sherlock ne voulait toujours pas y penser.

Il n'y pensa pas pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Il n'y pensa pas pendant que _Greg_ prenait sa douche. Il n'y pensa pas pendant la matinée, alors que ses devoirs l'ennuyaient profondément et qu'il aurait été si facile de laisser son esprit dériver. Il n'y pensa pas pendant l'après-midi, sachant que Mycroft devait rentrer de Suisse dans la soirée. Il n'y pensa surtout pas pendant le repas du soir, alors que son frère et Greg s'entre-dévoraient des yeux par-dessus leurs assiettes.

Puis quand vint le moment d'aller se coucher, il y pensa. Il y pensa parce que de l'autre côté de la cloison, la voix chaude de Greg indiquait très clairement ce qui se passait. Il y pensa, et au lieu de remonter sa couette sur sa tête pour étouffer le son, il écouta attentivement. Il écouta Greg qui soupirait, haletait, grognait, et il ferma les yeux, rêvant que c'était lui qui provoquait ces sons. Il imagina Greg avec lui, peau contre peau et plus encore, et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

Sherlock se débarrassa de son pyjama, repoussa la couette. Il avait chaud. Sa main droite vagabonda, plus bas, et entreprit de relâcher un peu la pression qui s'accumulait tandis qu'il mordait la gauche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

C'était probablement malsain de se toucher en écoutant Greg faire l'amour avec son frère. C'était probablement très déplacé de se visualiser à la place de Mycroft. Mais il ne réfléchit pas, se laissant aller, et lorsque Greg atteignit l'orgasme avec un cri rauque à peine retenu, Sherlock l'accompagna, resserrant la prise de sa mâchoire sur ses doigts.

Il reprit lentement son souffle, essuya le liquide répandu sur son ventre avec un mouchoir avant qu'il ne sèche et commence à coller. Puis il resta étendu sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, se sentant vide.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, le bruit s'était arrêté, remplacé par des chuchotements doux que Sherlock ne pouvait comprendre, mais dont il devinait le sens. Il ramena la couette sur lui, brusquement frigorifié, et sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil, rouler sur sa tempe et se perdre dans ses cheveux. C'était injuste.

Injuste pour lui, de ne pas pouvoir suivre sa vie comme il l'entendait sous prétexte que _Mycroft_ voulait absolument contrôler chacune de ses actions.

Injuste pour Greg, de devoir supporter les décisions de _Mycroft_ sans avoir son mot à dire.

Injuste pour lui, de devoir assister à la preuve que Greg était bel et bien épris de Mycroft

Injuste pour Greg d'être fiancé à un perpétuel absent, alors qu'il méritait quelqu'un qui l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

Injuste pour lui, de penser ça en sachant pertinemment qu'il était simplement jaloux et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

oOo

De l'autre côté du mur, Greg sentait le poids de Mycroft l'ancrer dans le matelas, leurs respirations enfin ralenties. Son fiancé, étendu en partie sur lui, caressait distraitement son torse, et Greg s'efforça de ne pas frissonner.

 _Maintenant_ , il se sentait coupable. Coupable parce qu'à peine son souffle retrouvé après la jouissance, il s'était rappelé sa promesse de parler à Mycroft à propos de Max Duncan. Coupable parce qu'il s'était juré de ne pas prendre parti entre les deux frères Holmes, ou au pire d'être du côté de son amant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir avec Sherlock. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désapprouver les méthodes de Mycroft.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son fiancé s'était endormi, Greg se dégagea de son étreinte et se tourna vers l'extérieur du lit. Le sommeil le fuit longtemps, et lorsqu'enfin il le rattrapa, ses rêves furent agités.

Le lendemain matin, il décida de parler à Mycroft pendant que Sherlock dormait encore. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter que le jeune homme puisse ajouter son grain de sel à la conversation, si Greg voulait que son fiancé soit prêt à écouter.

Il prépara donc café, toasts et brouillade d'œufs pendant que Mycroft prenait sa douche, puis l'attendit à table, le ventre noué. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Greg ? interrogea-t-il en remplissant son mug.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, Myc, confirma le policier. Je… Ecoute, je m'étais dit que je ne m'en mêlerais pas, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle de gérer ça, alors… prends ce que je vais te dire comme un simple constat, d'accord ? Et fais-en ce que tu veux.

La mine de Mycroft s'assombrit.

\- Qu'a encore fait Sherlock ?

\- Rien, Myc… justement rien, fit Greg avec un sourire triste. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, parce que tu n'es pas là tous les jours, mais Sherlock est en train de dépérir. Et je _sais_ que je ne devrais pas te dire quoi faire de lui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Ce Duncan, que tu as embauché pour lui filer le train, c'est un con, si je puis me permettre. Sherlock est peut-être difficile, mais c'est un être humain, et à ce titre il mériterait plus de respect. Et toi qui le connais si bien, tu devrais savoir qu'il a besoin de respirer, d'être laissé un peu libre de ses mouvements. C'est en essayant de le contrôler comme tu le fais que tu le pousses à la faute.

Mycroft soupira, puis répondit froidement.

\- Notre relation étant basée sur une confiance mutuelle, je ne peux pas te reprocher de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire de Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire de lui, effectivement. Le contrôle, c'est la seule chose qu'il comprend. Ce n'est pas ton problème. Cette situation n'est que temporaire, tu n'auras bientôt plus à le supporter.

Greg lâcha un rire incrédule.

\- Myc, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu réduis Sherlock à un vulgaire « problème », un grain de sable dans ta routine bien huilée ! Figure-toi que je n'ai aucun mal à le « supporter », comme tu dis. Pourvu qu'on s'adresse à lui avec respect, ton frère est parfaitement vivable. Pourquoi je m'étonne qu'il te déteste à ce point, si tu ne le vois que comme une nuisance ? Et tu prétends t'inquiéter pour lui ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Gregory.

\- Eclaire-moi, alors.

\- C'est une complication familiale qui ne te concerne pas.

Le policier en lâcha sa tasse, qui atterrit sur la table avec un bruit mat avant de se renverser. Il ignora le fond de café qui se répandit sur la table, trop sidéré pour y faire attention.

\- Quoi ? Attends – quoi ? Si je ne m'abuse, d'une part Sherlock est mon futur beau-frère, ce qui fait de lui une part de ma famille, et vice-versa. Et d'autre part, il vit sous mon toit et je le côtoie tous les jours, plus que toi, d'ailleurs. Je crois pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que cette complication familiale commence sérieusement à me concerner, rétorqua-t-il, acide.

Il avait conscience que s'énerver ne ferait que braquer Mycroft, mais les paroles de celui-ci l'avaient blessé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, et les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Son fiancé se leva et déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

\- Le sujet est clos, Gregory. »

Sans un mot de plus, Mycroft traversa le salon, enfila chaussures et manteau, et quitta l'appartement, laissant Greg sur place. Le policier resta figé, debout dans la cuisine en désordre, le café commençant à goutter le long du bord de la table.

Ce fut une voix douce qui le tira de sa stupeur.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me défendre. »

Greg sursauta, et son regard tomba sur Sherlock, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Le jeune homme avait l'air à la fois gêné et en colère.

« Tu as tout entendu, hein ? demanda Greg.

\- Mmh. Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à me défendre alors que tu sais que ça met Mycroft dans cet état ?

Greg se prit la tête dans les mains, pressant ses paumes contre ses globes oculaires, et il laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux aussi… Vous me rendez dingue, tous les deux.

\- Dommage, toi qui étais la seule personne à peu près saine d'esprit dans cet appartement », ricana Sherlock sans joie.

Il s'assit à la table et fixa la flaque brune.

« Tu veux savoir ce que Mycroft ne te dit pas ? La raison pour laquelle je le hais, et pour laquelle il veut à tout prix me maîtriser ?

Greg soupira, et se décida à éponger le café renversé.

\- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

\- C'est tout ton monde qui s'écroule, hein ? lâcha Sherlock, l'air de rien. Tu te rends compte d'à quel point ton avis compte peu à ses yeux ?

\- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Sherlock. J'ai fait ça pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

La curiosité de Sherlock était sincère, et Greg lâcha son éponge pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Parce que tu le mérites. Parce qu'aussi limité que je sois par rapport à vous deux, je me rends bien compte que tu es constamment à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Et parce que l'idée que quelqu'un me colle au train non-stop me révulse, alors j'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça te fait à toi. »

L'expression qui passa sur le visage de Sherlock était indéfinissable. Très douce, vulnérable, et en même temps torturée, comme si les mots de Greg lui mettaient du baume au cœur tout en le poignardant dans le dos.

Le jeune homme se leva, s'approcha de Greg, un peu mécanique. Il leva une main, la posa sur la clavicule du policier, et appuya son front contre sa mâchoire. Greg sentait son souffle, hésitant, dans son cou. Puis un murmure.

« Avec toi, je suis moins près de la crise de nerfs. »

Si Greg n'était pas habitué à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, il aurait embrassé Sherlock – et cette prise de conscience le secoua presque autant que le geste du jeune homme. Il n'aurait su dire d'où venait cette impulsion de saisir sa nuque d'une main et de… Bon sang, à quoi il pensait ? Il réussit à réprimer son réflexe, et à la place, il entoura les épaules de Sherlock de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Là. C'était moins risqué. C'était innocent.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. La situation se corse ;)**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) par là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjouuur !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic (oui, déjà, je suis aussi surprise que vous) ! Cela dit, rassurez-vous : l'histoire n'est pas vraiment terminée, puisqu'un épilogue sera publié lundi prochain ! Et j'envisage un éventuel chapitre bonus, mais je vous en parlerai plus la semaines prochaine après l'épilogue (sinon je vais vous spoiler la fin et ça serait trop bête) !**

 **Pour changer, je vais remercier mes merveilleuses bêtas Nalou et Nauss, pluie de bisous sur vous ! Et les irremplaçables revieweuses, qui me laissent des commentaires qui m'emplissent inévitablement de joie, j'ai nommé Malya, Electre1964, Elie Bluebell et Tillie231 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

Sherlock n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Il avait simplement profité de l'instant, de sentir l'odeur chaude de la peau de Greg, ses bras autour de son corps mince, l'ancrant dans ce monde qui semblait ne pas avoir de place pour lui.

Puis il avait commencé à parler. Partie d'un murmure, sa voix avait pris de l'assurance au fil de ses mots. Il avait gardé le nez dans le cou de Greg, ses doigts crochetant l'encolure de son t-shirt, et le policier n'avait pas bougé, gardant sa prise autour de ses épaules.

« Tu dois savoir que Mycroft et moi n'avons plus de parents. J'avais onze ans quand c'est arrivé, un bête accident de voiture. Mycroft avait vingt ans, il était en plein dans ses grandes études de futur maître du monde, et il s'est retrouvé avec un enfant à charge. Et comme il ne savait pas quoi faire de moi, il m'a juste… laissé de côté. En me disant que j'étais suffisamment malin pour me débrouiller seul. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais un gosse traumatisé qui venait de perdre ses parents, et j'avais l'impression de perdre mon grand frère du même coup. J'ai commencé à déraper, sans personne pour me servir de garde-fou. Je faisais n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de Mycroft. Puis quand j'ai compris que je ne réussirais pas à l'intéresser, j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi pour me distraire de la solitude. Il en a déduit que j'étais incapable d'être autonome, et c'est là qu'il a commencé à vouloir me contrôler complètement. »

Le silence retomba après sa tirade. Les bras de Greg se resserrèrent légèrement autour de lui, et Sherlock ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. L'étreinte de Greg était douce et amère à la fois. Apaisante et frustrante, le consolant tout en lui rappelant qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Au bout d'une éternité qui lui parut bien trop courte, Greg se recula, et lui adressa un petit sourire tordu.

« Vous êtes deux têtes de mules, en plus de ça. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Ça, il pouvait bien l'admettre.

oOo

Les révélations de Sherlock avaient ébranlé Greg. Lorsque le jeune homme finit par aller prendre une douche, visiblement secoué lui aussi, le policier alla repêcher son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau, et composa le numéro de Mycroft. Il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui prenne alors que le problème n'aurait pas dû être difficile à régler. Il ne s'agissait après tout que d'un manque de communication, et d'une sérieuse dose d'entêtement…

Comme pour prouver cette dernière pensée, Mycroft ne décrocha pas. Greg ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement, et attendit le bip pour laisser un message.

« Myc, c'est moi. Reviens à l'appart, c'est ridicule. Sherlock m'a expliqué de quoi il retournait, et même si je ne doute pas un instant que tu aies ta propre version de l'histoire, la seule conclusion que j'en tire c'est que vous êtes certainement les personnes les plus têtues sur Terre. Je suis sûr que tu es conscient du fond du problème, mais tu refuses de l'admettre parce que ça serait reconnaître que tu as eu tort sur le coup. Bon sang, Myc, c'était il y a huit ans ! Et de son côté, il n'essaie pas de te parler parce qu'il t'en veut et qu'il est persuadé que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Reviens, et parlez-en. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser la situation comme ça, et j'en ai ras-le-bol d'être au milieu. »

Il raccrocha avec un soupir, et alla se vautrer dans le canapé. Ce qui s'était annoncé comme un sympathique dimanche de repos était en train de virer au désastre – surtout si les deux frères Holmes refusaient d'entendre raison.

Mycroft ne reparut pas avant une heure avancée de la soirée. Sherlock était déjà couché lorsqu'il rentra. Greg l'avait attendu, affalé sur le sofa où il avait passé sa journée, et il vit immédiatement que son fiancé n'était pas calmé. Le policier sentit l'irritation remonter, aidée par la fatigue.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara Mycroft en accrochant son manteau.

\- Et moi, je veux que ce bordel soit réglé, répliqua Greg en le rejoignant dans l'entrée.

\- Sherlock est en train d'essayer de te monter contre moi, et je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu.

Le ton catégorique agaça Greg plus que de raison, et il saisit la chemise de Mycroft, se rapprochant pour lui parler tout près, d'une voix basse et furieuse.

\- Et je suis capable de distinguer manipulation de mauvaise foi, cracha-t-il. En l'occurrence, tu es en plein dans le deuxième cas. Mets ton égo de côté cinq minutes, et réfléchis à ce que je raconte. Je ne suis pas aussi crétin que tu as l'air de le penser ! »

Mycroft se dégagea sèchement.

« Très bien. Tu veux que je lâche Sherlock dans la nature, carte blanche ? Parfait. J'appelle Duncan à la première heure demain matin, en même temps que je pars à l'aéroport.

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus tu pars en déplacement demain ? C'est la meilleure, railla Greg. Combien de temps, cette fois ? Deux semaines ? Trois ?

\- Un mois, coupa Mycroft. Et on sait tous les deux que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

\- Un _mois_ ?!

\- Absolument. Et puisque tu es si sûr de toi, je te laisse gérer Sherlock pendant mon absence, sans l'aide de Duncan. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème ! Et puis après tout, si tu te plantes, ce n'est jamais que sa vie qui est en jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greg resta tétanisé par la surprise, la douleur et la colère. En une phrase, Mycroft venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, et qu'il le tiendrait pour responsable si Sherlock n'était pas en parfait état à son retour.

À quel moment sa vie avait-elle décidé de partir en vrille ? Le policier se força à respirer calmement. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, mais il craignait que le mal soit fait. Il suivit Mycroft dans leur chambre, mécaniquement.

« Myc… commença-t-il. J'essaie simplement de comprendre et d'aider.

Mycroft soupira.

\- Je t'ai demandé de rester en dehors de tout ça pour une bonne raison, Greg. Je connais Sherlock. Je sais qu'il est très persuasif, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de tomber dans ses pièges, mais ne me demande pas d'y plonger aussi. »

Greg haussa les épaules, et enfila son bas de pyjama avant de se glisser dans le lit froid.

« Viens te coucher, appela-t-il doucement, décidé à calmer le jeu.

\- J'ai une valise à faire, répliqua Mycroft sans se tourner vers lui. Je pars à l'aéroport dans trois heures. »

Greg resta quelques minutes immobile dans le lit, s'efforçant d'être patient en attendant que Mycroft le rejoigne. Ils allaient sortir de cette impasse, ils en étaient capables. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sherlock soit un motif de discorde – ou pire – entre eux. Pas après sept ans d'une relation que les hauts et les bas n'avaient fait que renforcer.

Quand il se rendit compte que Mycroft ne remplissait pas vraiment sa valise, et ne faisait que gagner du temps en déplaçant des vêtements, Greg sentit la colère le reprendre – ou plutôt, il tenta de se convaincre que la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était effectivement que de la colère.

oOo

Adossé à la porte de sa chambre, Sherlock avait suivi toute la dispute, et il hésitait entre s'enfuir par la fenêtre et sortir en trombe pour aller mettre une mandale à son frère. Les points positifs – être débarrassé de Duncan et de Mycroft au moins pour un mois – ne suffisaient pas à compenser l'échange qui se tenait entre son frère et Greg. A croire que Mycroft avait pour _objectif_ d'être détesté.

Malgré les deux pulsions qui le tiraillaient, il resta immobile. Dans trois heures, Mycroft partirait. Dans trois heures, il rejoindrait Greg et lui proposerait de sortir. Ou de regarder un film. Ou de faire n'importe quoi qui lui change les idées. Trois heures. Il pouvait bien tenir jusque-là sans se défenestrer. Pour Greg.

Trois heures plus tard, ses plans se retrouvèrent légèrement chamboulés.

La porte de l'appartement claqua, et Sherlock entendit Greg sortir de sa chambre. Dans le silence épais qui régnait, il entendit la porte du frigo et le cliquetis reconnaissable d'une bouteille de bière qu'on décapsule.

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement sa porte et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et observa Greg. Le dos nu de Greg. Ses épaules nouées, ses muscles faussement relâchés par la gorgée d'alcool libératrice qu'il venait de prendre.

Soudain, il hésita. Il était probablement la dernière personne que Greg avait envie de voir, là, tout de suite. Le flic avait certainement besoin de calme et de solitude pour réfléchir à sa situation, et sans doute pas de voir la cause de tous ses problèmes.

L'estomac retourné par son sentiment d'impuissance, Sherlock s'apprêta à retourner se coucher lorsque la voix fatiguée de Greg le retint.

« Je te sens culpabiliser d'ici. Arrête. »

Lentement, il se retourna, sa bouteille toujours à la main, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Sherlock déglutit difficilement, une boule d'angoisse obstruant sa gorge. Soudain, s'enfuir par la fenêtre semblait être une bonne idée. Il n'était pas prêt.

Pas prêt à laisser Greg lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, alors que ça crevait les yeux.

Pas prêt à le laisser lui parler gentiment, le réconforter, alors que c'était Greg qui était en miettes.

Pas prêt à voir cette affection dans le regard de Greg. Merde.

Le policier reposa lentement sa bière sur la table de la cuisine. Face à lui, Sherlock recula d'un pas. Il était brutalement terrifié, en plus du reste.

« Sherlock, attends. »

Le jeune homme se figea, comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. Le policier soupira, et sortit une deuxième bière du réfrigérateur. Il la décapsula et la tendit au jeune homme, qui haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus perdu.

« Je ne suis pas censé… commença-t-il, mais Greg l'interrompit.

\- Que Myc aille se faire foutre. Tu as largement l'âge de boire une putain de bière, et je crois que là, c'est le moment. »

oOo

Greg perçut nettement le moment où quelque chose changea dans le regard de Sherlock. Quelque chose qui disait _« j'en ai ma claque »._

Comme au ralenti, le policier vit le jeune homme s'approcher, ignorer la boisson offerte, et saisir sa nuque à deux mains. L'instant vacilla, comme si le temps hésitait à continuer sa course. Greg sentait le souffle de Sherlock sur ses lèvres, et son regard brûlant dans le sien. Sa voix avait bizarrement disparu, l'empêchant de poser la question évidente (« _Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »)_. Puis la bouche de l'étudiant fut sur la sienne, maladroite mais décidée.

Greg lâcha la bière qu'il tenait toujours.

Pendant une folle seconde, il ferma les yeux.

Pendant une folle seconde, sa main vola dans les cheveux de Sherlock et s'y accrocha.

Pendant une folle seconde, il répondit au baiser, désespérément.

La bouteille éclata sur le sol carrelé. L'instant fut brisé du même coup.

Ils reculèrent chacun d'un pas, Greg immédiatement acculé par le comptoir. Il eut à peine le temps de retrouver son souffle que Sherlock était déjà sorti de la cuisine et avait filé dans sa chambre.

Une minute plus tard, il le vit ressortir tout habillé.

« Sherlock ? » lança-t-il, mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Greg avait la nette sensation de perdre les pédales. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, bordel de Dieu ? Et pourquoi Sherlock était-il en train d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau ?

« Sherlock, attends ! » s'exclama Greg alors que son corps rattrapait le cours des événements.

Il le retint in extremis, alors que le jeune homme allait ouvrir la porte, manifestement décidé à s'en aller le plus rapidement possible.

« Oooh non, même pas en rêve, grommela-t-il. Tu te ramènes, et on en parle. »

Il le traîna dans le salon, le cœur complètement affolé. Putain, c'était pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche, ils étaient déjà suffisamment dans la merde tous les deux…

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

« Greg ? lança la voix de Mycroft dans l'entrée. Je suis revenu… »

Les pas de l'homme se rapprochèrent en même temps que ses mots.

« Tu as raison, on devrait en parler calmement, continua-t-il, inconscient de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, j'ai repoussé mon déplacement pour qu'on puisse régler le… »

Il s'interrompit en entrant dans le salon, laissa la surprise planer quelques secondes et reprit, terminant sa phrase d'un ton lointain. Greg aurait presque entendu les rouages tourner sous la parfaite chevelure auburn.

« ... problème. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. Greg prit pleinement conscience du tableau, et un petit coin de sa conscience eut envie de rire hystériquement. Il était toujours torse nu, il tenait toujours Sherlock par le bras, et si la pâleur de celui-ci était d'aucune indication, la profondeur de la mouise dans laquelle ils se tenaient venait d'augmenter de quelques mètres.

Mycroft s'approcha, les traits indéchiffrables.

« Gregory, dis-moi que je rêve », lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Sherlock se dégagea de la prise du policier, et tenta de contourner son frère pour rejoindre la sortie, mais celui-ci l'intercepta.

« Oh, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, poursuivit Mycroft, glacial. Reste précisément où tu es, et si tu bouges, je te promets que tu vas le regretter. Tu sais très exactement à quoi tu t'exposes, menaça-t-il, échangeant un regard entendu avec le jeune homme, qui s'immobilisa.

\- Mycroft, je - tenta Greg, songeant qu'il était peut-être temps de réagir pour se défendre.

Merde, enfin, il n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Mycroft ne pouvait tout de même pas penser – si ?

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Gregory. J'ai compris tout ce que j'avais besoin de comprendre. »

Peut-être que si, alors. Lentement, _oh_ , tellement lentement, Mycroft ôta ses gants, et les fourra dans sa poche. Puis il fit glisser son anneau de fiançailles le long de son annulaire, et Greg écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas _ça._

« Mycroft, non, bordel, attends… »

Celui-ci observa longuement la bague, le visage impassible mais les yeux pleins d'une tempête d'émotions contradictoires, puis la laissa tomber sur le parquet et rouler sous le canapé.

« J'ai toujours su que s'attacher aux gens était une mauvaise idée, déclara Mycroft, la voix instable. J'ai cru que tu serais l'exception à cette règle. J'avais tort. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna, et entraîna Sherlock avec lui hors de l'appartement.

oOo

Quelque chose s'était brisé en Sherlock. C'était bien plus qu'un simple déclic, à ce stade, c'était une putain de détonation. Il avait cru dépasser ses limites, avant. Il se rendait compte qu'il venait simplement de les atteindre. Etrangement, au lieu de perdre le contrôle de son cerveau et de ses actes, il se sentait parfaitement lucide – et bouillant de rage.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées derrière eux, il donna un coup dans le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, et poussa violemment son frère contre la paroi métallique. Les mains fermement agrippées à son manteau, il le maintint en place de toutes ses forces, et laissa libre cours à sa fureur.

« Ce que tu peux être _con !_ cracha-t-il. Est-ce que c'était vraiment _nécessaire_ , ton petit numéro dramatique ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dis ça, j'ai pourtant passé des nuits entières à rêver que tu le quittais enfin, mais _est-ce que tu as cru avoir le droit de lui faire ça ?!_ Alors que tu as _parfaitement_ compris ce qui s'était passé – à moins que je ne me trompe sur tes capacités intellectuelles ? »

Il le secoua comme un prunier pour faire bonne mesure, mais finit par le lâcher et s'éloigna autant qu'il le put dans l'étroite cabine, et s'effondra par terre. Mycroft resta étrangement amorphe.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui briser le cœur alors que tout ce qu'il essayait de faire c'est préserver votre relation. Tu ne le mérites pas, Mycroft, tu ne mérites pas d'avoir autant d'impact sur lui », continua Sherlock, la voix soudain entrecoupée de sanglots.

Il se haïssait d'avoir embrassé Greg. Il haïssait Greg de ne pas s'être défendu face à Mycroft. Il haïssait Mycroft d'avoir réagi comme la victime alors que depuis le début c'était lui qui creusait sa propre tombe.

Puis son frère se baissa lentement, s'assit face à lui et soupira dans l'ascenseur immobile.

« Sherlock… tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? Tu ne penses pas que je m'en mords les doigts tous les jours ? Tu ne t'imagines pas qu'à chaque seconde, j'ai peur qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point je suis minable ? Non, je ne devrais pas avoir autant d'importance pour lui. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté. Je n'ai pas le droit de continuer à gâcher sa vie après tout ce que je lui ai fait…

Sherlock releva les yeux de la moquette et ricana, incrédule. C'était _ça_ , son excuse ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, hein ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il était plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, et son expression hautaine avait disparu. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est trop tard, maintenant, tu as cette importance pour lui, et tu ne peux pas juste t'en aller comme si ça allait miraculeusement régler le problème. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision. Il faut assumer.

\- Assumer ? C'est trop tard pour ça, je lui ai rendu la bague…

\- Non, mais merde, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce n'est pas une simple histoire de bague ! Je sais que ça va être difficile, surtout pour toi, mais il va falloir ravaler ton ego et t'excuser. Il va falloir que tu rampes pour le récupérer. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de piétiner son cœur comme tu l'as fait alors que tu t'en vas parce que _tu_ te sens coupable.

\- Sherlock…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je vais t'expliquer encore une chose. Tu ne peux _pas_ tout contrôler, toujours, complètement. Ça fait des années que je me bats pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer, alors que ce soit clair : là, tout de suite, tu perds ton contrôle sur moi. Je ne te laisserai plus interférer avec ma vie, et je vais la mener comme je l'entends, que ça te plaise ou non. Et on va passer un marché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Mycroft, l'air abattu et résigné.

\- Je veux que tu me lâches la grappe. Je veux que tu débloques mon accès à mon compte en banque, et que tu me laisses vivre sans être ta marionnette. Fais-le, tout de suite, je sais que tu peux le faire depuis ton téléphone et que tu as _ma_ carte dans _ton_ portefeuille. »

Lentement, Mycroft obéit. Sherlock hocha la tête et se remit sur pieds. Il se sentait vide. La satisfaction d'avoir obtenu gain de cause n'était nulle part en vue. L'idée de renvoyer Mycroft auprès de Greg était en train de broyer son cœur. Bien obligé d'accepter qu'il en avait un, finalement.

« Très bien, reprit Sherlock, comme un automate. Maintenant, je vais relancer l'ascenseur, tu vas remonter à ton étage, et tu vas aller t'aplatir devant Greg. Tu vas lui expliquer à quel point tu n'es qu'un pauvre con, mais que tu l'aimes, et que tu te plieras à son choix quel qu'il soit. Maintenant. »

Il appuya sur le bouton. L'ascenseur redémarra.

 **oOo**

 **... ouais. C'est à la relecture que je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment salaud, comme fin x) ... Oups ? Pas taper ? Bon, hein, pas de panique, il reste l'épilogue ;)**

 **Merci d'être passé par là, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit retour !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoiiir !**

 **Techniquement, on est presque toujours lundi, je suis presque pas en retard (le mot-clé étant "presque") :3 Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fic ! Oui, c'est déjà fini, même-moi je trouve ça un peu brutal. Oups. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Une dernière fois, je remercie mes bêtas Nalou et Nauss pour leur formidable travail de relecture, leurs coups de pieds au fesses quand j'avance pas, et leurs idées lumineuses.**

 **Et merci à Malya, P'tite Princess et Elie Bluebell pour les belles reviews !**

 **Très bonne lecture :)**

 **oOo**

L'été était bien installé quand Greg reçut la carte postale. Il reconnut l'écriture au premier coup d'œil, presque choqué de retrouver ces pattes de mouche ailleurs que sur un rapport d'enquête. Il se retint de lire avant d'être arrivé dans son appartement et confortablement assis dans son canapé.

La tête pleine de souvenirs, il observa le rectangle de carton couvert de l'écriture fine et dense. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles – pas depuis… depuis ce jour-là.

Ça faisait presque un an et demi, mais il s'en souvenait comme si ç'avait été la veille. La douleur était d'ailleurs toujours là, sourde, même si elle s'était estompée avec le temps.

Après son départ théâtral, Mycroft était revenu lui présenter ses excuses. Ils avaient parlé, longtemps, laborieusement, creusant là où ça faisait mal. Chaque détail malsain avait été examiné, discuté. Les reproches avaient fusé autant que les suppliques, et ils en étaient ressortis meurtris, mais soulagés. Ils avaient décidé de rester séparés. Au moins pour un temps. Ce que « l'affaire Sherlock » avait remué ne pouvait pas être réglé par une simple conversation, et les deux hommes avaient tous deux besoin de se remettre en question. Au moment de partir de l'appartement, avec plus de valises que prévu, Mycroft avait lancé un dernier regard à son désormais ex-fiancé. Un regard qui disait _un jour, peut-être..._

Greg était monté en grade, obtenant le statut d'Inspecteur. Il avait entamé une relation avec une avocate, rencontrée lors d'un interrogatoire. Il ne savait pas trop où la chose allait mener, mais Anna était l'opposé exact de Mycroft et Greg la trouvait incroyablement rafraîchissante.

Mycroft, de son côté, s'était noyé dans le travail, grimpant les échelons du gouvernement à un rythme effréné. Ils échangeaient des nouvelles de temps en temps, encore hésitant à se rapprocher après ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Quant à Sherlock, il avait tout simplement disparu. Greg se doutait que Mycroft savait où il était, mais il n'avait pas vraiment osé poser la question.

Le policier finit par se ressaisir, chassant ses souvenirs, et lut la carte, curieux et mélancolique. Il se demanda brièvement comment Sherlock pouvait faire tenir autant de mots sur un malheureux bout de papier cartonné.

 _Greg,_

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que les gens écrivent sur les cartes postales. Je ne suis pas en vacances, je me contrefiche de la plage, et je ne bois pas de mojitos au soleil._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te recontacter depuis… tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que Mycroft t'a dit. J'espère qu'il s'est excusé. C'était le moins que je puisse faire – le renvoyer vers toi après avoir été la cause de son départ. Je n'aurais pas réussi à te demander pardon moi-même. Je le fais maintenant. J'étais désespérément amoureux de toi – je crois ? Je ne suis toujours pas très sûr de ce que ça veut dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été égoïste, stupide et immature._

 _Je le suis toujours, mais j'aime à croire que j'ai progressé. J'ai trouvé ma voie, grâce à toi. Je me suis inventé un métier : détective consultant. Je suis le seul et unique au monde. Ne crois donc pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement – et attention, je ne me contenterai plus de vieilles enquêtes classées le siècle dernier !_

 _Il fait une chaleur étouffante ici. Londres me manque. Je reviens bientôt._

 _Sherlock_

Greg se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un rire et ravalant une larme devant cet étalage de Sherlockerie mêlée d'émotions. Il retourna le courrier, intrigué par la mention de la chaleur.

Il se retrouva face à une photo de plage paradisiaque au coucher de soleil – pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien en cartes postales, Sherlock avait choisi l'option la plus cliché possible. L'image portait une inscription en lettres pleines de fioritures kitsch.

 _« Miami, Floride »._

 **oOo  
**

 **J'ai envie de dire que vous connaissez la suite :)**

 **oOo**

 **Allez, va pour un peu de blabla :**

 **D'abord, je remercie mille fois toutes les merveilleuses personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. Les reviews, c'est mon seul moyen de savoir si mon histoire plaît ; j'écris pour moi, mais je publie pour vous, et ce sont les reviews qui me disent si j'ai bien fait de publier. Donc : Elie Bluebell, Electre 1964, Gargouilles, Malya, nikkouyoku, MlleHeathcliff, Tillie231 et P'tite Princess, JE VOUS AIMEUH !**

 **Merci également à celles qui ont mis l'histoire en favorite, et à mes lectrices silencieuses :)**

 **ENSUITE ! Les choses sérieuses. Comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'envisage de faire un chapitre bonus.**

 **! ATTENTION, je vais SPOILER (un peu) la fin de la saison 4 dans les prochaines lignes, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vue, vous êtes prévenues !**

 **Donc. Cette fic se passe avant la saison 1, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, et un certain temps - voire un temps certain - s'écoule jusqu'à la saison 4. A la fin du dernier épisode, Sherlock demande à Greg de "vérifier qu'on s'occupe bien de Mycroft" (j'ai oublié la formulation exacte, m'enfin vous avez compris), et Greg promet d'y veiller... Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait d'en lire un peu plus là-dessus ?**

 **Je garantis pas la rapidité de la rédaction (autres projets en cours, vraie vie, tout ça), mais si ça vous dit, je tenterai la chose !**

 **Sur ce, plein de bisous à toutes, et à la prochaine !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
